The Past, Present, and Future Thing
by dbzfan2759
Summary: The Team and League are heading out to their missions until two magical beings appear. They are determined to hold them captive until they've revealed the only two people that can reduce Batman to tears and how these two impacted his life. This is a multiple crossover story that has to do with different continuities that I somehow managed to mix together in one giant cluster.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Meeting The Team and League**

** "The team will now operate from the WatchTower. Not because Mount. Justice was destroyed but because you earned it," said Batman.**

** "So we'll leave you to it," said another Justice Leaguer.**

** The League turned and walked towards the Zeta tubes but the alarm went off. Suddenly, a sign popped in front of the Zeta tubes that said 'Out of Order'. Then two small creatures that looked like Batman and Robin popped out and waved.**

** "Oh no," replied Batman and Nightwing.**

** "Hiya Batman and Nightwing. Oh and your friends too! Missed me?" asked the Batman look alike.**

** "No," said Nightwing and Batman.**

** "Ouch! Didn't realize how much you hated me but then again. I really don't care. Oh! Before I forget, I want you to meet Nosyarg Kcid. He's D.N.A. buddies with the first Robin who is now Nightwing and is from the same dimension as I am. Oh, and for those who have no idea who I am call me Bat Mite," he said.**

** "Hi! You guys can call me Larry. Beast Boy from the Teen Titans gave me that name. He complained about not being able to say my name. I don't mind," said Larry.**

** "Why are you here?" asked Batman.**

** "'Cause we want you to know about your four biological kids," said Larry.**

** "Larry!" shouted Bat Mite.**

** "OOPS!" said Larry.**

** "What Larry said is somewhat true. We are here to tell you about **_**two **_**of your kids because these boys have impacted your life the most and were very close to reducing you to tears."**

** "Yeah and we're here to show you how much these two boys meaned to you," said Larry lifting his magic finger.**

** "Don't do it!" exclaimed Bat Mite a minute to late.**

** There was a flash of light then, out of nowhere but thin air, two bodies fell and hit the ground. Hard.**

** "Ow?" asked the two getting up.**

** The taller one was wearing a black body suit and had a mask that had pointed ears like Batman that covered his entire face. There was a red looking bat symbol on the chest and the belt was a grey color.**

** The other one had a bight yellow cape with a black hood that covered his face but if you looked closely you could see his face underneath the hood. Except for his eyes since there was a green mask that appeared to have sharp edges. He wore the red tunic with the Robin's 'R' symbol in the same place it would usually be. The long sleeves were black and so were the pants. The utility belt was yellow and his combat boots were green with red laces. He also had green gloves that were similar to Batman's.**

** The boy dressed as Robin grabbed and yanked his hood off which helped the team and the League that the boy's mask was green and that his hair was black. He looked down at himself with genuine surprise.**

** "I'm... alive? Can't be... I thought I was dead! Wow, now I know how that sorry excuse known to the world formerly as the second Robin felt," he said looking at his clothes.**

** "HI! Remember me?" asked Larry.**

** "Fuck off, Nosyarg! Why did you bring me back from the dead? Now my father will suspect that my mother has used the Lazarus pit to resurrect me! Just fan-fucking-tastic," he replied.**

** "You can call me Larry, you know," said Larry.**

** "HOW ABOUT I CALL YOU DUMB ASS!"**

** "Wow, you're really angry. Tell you what, if you stop being mean to me, then I won't make your mask and disappear," said Larry.**

** "Tt. Why did you bring me back from the dead? I was enjoying my time with my grandparents and Nightwing's parents," said the boy smirking as he turned his head towards Batman and Nightwing.**

** "Where am I?" said the other new comer.**

** "WatchTower," said the boy, "Must be the first one. I've been in the second before it was destroyed and third WatchTower."  
"You might be right. I've seen pictures of the second and third from the fourth WatchTower," said the taller boy.**

** "How did Batman destroy the third one?"**

** "Actually it was Joker's and Joker Jr.'s fault."**

** "But Batman was involved in a way, right?"**

** "Of course he was! No one else would dare to do that to the WatchTower unless they want to get yelled at."**

** "Who are you two?" asked the former leader of the Team, Nightwing.**

** "The name's Batman Beyond. I might be the first 'Beyond' but I'm not sure which Batman I am. The old man doesn't have any evidence in my reach to prove that there were any others before," he said.**

** "So you must come from a different universe from the almost infinite multiverse. Where I'm from the second Batman was Nightwing before my father was finally returned to us and he always made it clear to us who worked with him in ****G****otham with all those display cases," said the boy.**

** The entire group watched as Batman Beyond turned slightly to his left and touched the left side of his mask.**

** "You there?" he asked. "Come on, pick up. If this is another one of your cruel jokes Dick, then you're going to have to take a beating from not only me but from the Commish. and Wayne as well."**

** Martian Manhunter and Miss Martian decided it was time to set up the mind link.**

_**'Batman Beyond' **_**thought Bart to the others. **_**I think I know who he is but I'm not quite sure. A few years back in my dimension a boy named Damian Wayne took up a costume like that but he went by Black Bat. Not sure if there is any connection to them. Sorry.**_

_** Your information isn't completely useless, **_**thought Batman to the others, **_**not to long ago **__**G**__**reen Lantern, Wonder Woman, and I had to stop a man named Chronos who was traveling through time and because of him the time stream was becoming fluid. While Chronos was altering time Wonder Woman blipped out of existence for the lack of a better term so she has no memory of our travels as we traveled to the past and to the bleak future that Chronos created. The unusual thing is that Chronos told us that he had not made the time belt but a young brunette boy by the name of Bart had made it to stop the Reach from ever carrying out their invasion. He said that he took the belt after the boy was executed for harboring heroes in an abandoned factory and helped those same heroes to escape. There is apparently a statue of said boy in every capitol city in each state, country, and continent for his bravery and for leading squads that would help the Reach's slaves to escape as he worked as the distraction. The smaller cities have holographic images of the boy which is why I didn't go extremely paranoid when you showed up; it was because I already knew that you could be trusted.**_

**"It's good to make your aquaintence again, Mr. Mc****G****innis. I'm glad to see that I was able to prevent your death at the hands at the hands of Dee Dee, remember? I'm sure that Bruce named the mission in the mission file 'The Past and Future Thing'," he said.**

** They watched as his eyes widened and said," You mean all that was real? Man, no wonder Wayne was surprised and happy to see me. Usually he'd be downstairs at the BatCave with a list of crimes that were bound to happen that day. When I got there he was in the living room with Tim, Comissioner ****G****ordon, and Dick who was petting Ace. All three of them were staring at a photo album and were flipping pages, laughing, smiling, and frowning when they saw certain pictures. Then when they flipped the page I noticed that most of them were of me. The last picture I got a good look at was of the Comissioner pulling a white fabric over my still body while I was still wearing the suit. I overheard their conversations but I just refused to believe what they were saying so I just walk in and say 'Death is so not a schway thing to talk about in front of an old man like Bruce'. They all look at me and practically tackle me with their bear hugs and were overwhelmed with their emotions. When I told them Dick says ' Why isn't anyone just whelmed anymore?' And..." he trails off.**

** "Oh, the other boy is Damian. Batman's first son who is supposed to be dead but thanks to Larry, he's back from the dead!" shouted BatMite.**

** "Not my fault," mutteres Larry.**

** "Well now that these two are here, I'm going to take all of you to my own private theater to watch tidbits of these two lives," he said.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Future Revelations**

** Everyone were in seats with their favorite drinks and snacks, courtesy of BatMite. **

** "First, we are starting with Terry."**

** The screen turned on and every single person were surpised to see a teenager with black hair and blue eyes sitting at a desk holding some sort of disk. He got up and walked past a dog that watched him. He stuck the item in a slot that was attached to a computer.**

** "Computer, analyze the metal this thing's made of?" he asked.**

** He waits a few seconds before saying,"Computer?"**

** "Incorrect command," it says.**

** "Uh, do the thing where you figure out what it's made of," he replies.**

** "Request for spectrograph analysis."**

** "Uh, yeah. That's it, what you said."**

** After those words came out his mouth the scene changed to a look at a city they suspected to be Gotham. The camera moved towards a particular building then changed again to see the Batman Beyond costume underneath a bed. The owner of the bed had their hands dangling over the side. Then there was a knock on the door.**

** "Terry," said a woman," Honey?"**

** The dorr opened and they saw the teenager lift his head up and look towards the door. The group instantly recognised him; he was Batman Beyond.**

** "Wha-," stuttered the teen.**

** "Quick, get dressed. We have company," she said.**

** "Company?" he asked really not following.**

** "Mister Bruce Wayne. He's here to see you," she says.**

** When Terry got out they heard:**

** "I hope you don't mind milk. We're out of cream," she said.**

** "I prefer it," said an old man, "Ah, Terrence, sorry to get you up so early."**

** Nightwing snorted causing Batgirl, Robin, and Batman to glare at him. Damian couldn't help smirk and Terry, being right next to him, couldn't help but smile.  
**

**"S'okay," said Terry.**

** "You never told me you knew Bruce Wayne," said the woman,**

** Bruce sat his warm milk down on the coffee table and looked up at Terry.**

** "Well... actually... uh," said Terry.**

** "Why I owe this boy my life. He defended me against a bunch of hooligans once. I tried to reward him but he absolutely refused," he said.**

** "Mister Wayne wants to offer you a job," said the woman.**

** "A job?" asked Terry.**

** "It's not much, mind you. I find in my old age, I could use a part-time assistant. You know, a go for. Go for this, go for that. An ally as it were, would you be interested?" he asked.**

** "Of course he would," interjected the woman looking over at Terry," Wouldn't you honey? I mean to work with someone as famous as Mister Wayne."  
**

**"Sure," he replies.**

** "I warn you. I can be a difficult task master. I expect nothing short of excellence for all who work with me."**

** "I think I can handle it."**

** "Very good then Mr. McGinnis," he says as he stands up before extending his hand," Welcome to my world." **

** Terry extended his hand and he shakes Bruce's hand.**

** Suddenly the scene changed. They see a man strapped to a machine that was circular looking. They get a closer look at the man. The man starts to wake up and they see he has blue eyes. They also notice that he has black hair that was greying on the sides.**

** "You always were the perfect specimen detective," said what everyone thought was a male but Terry knew better.**

** "Wow," said Robin in his seat looking at Batman," That's you."  
**

**"And that's Ra's Al Ghul's voice," said everyone else.**

** Then they saw a woman come out from a hall.**

** "Mom?" asked Damian bewildered.**

** Everyone looked over at the boy when he began to speak.**

** "What has grandfather done to you?" asked Damian desperately.**

** "Even old age has not suffered you as much as I had feared," said the woman in Ra's voice.**

** "I should've known you'd cheat death again Ra's," said the man.**

** "I don't cheat death. I master it, though I assure you this time my long jepordy comes at a price most dear."**

** "Talia," said th man closing his eyes and bowed his head before opening his eyes to glare at Ra's in Talia's body.**

** The entire group looked over at the boy sitting next to Batman Beyond. The white filter that covered his eyes showed over most of the green fabric. Damian was shaking his head over and over again.**

** "I did indeed survive our last battle but my body was broken far beyond the pits powers to heal. In order to save my life, I called upon Talia to undertake the ultimate act of loyalty."**

** "You sacrified her. Your own daughter!" said the man.**

** "NO! I-i knew you were loyal, mother, but to give up your life to a pathetic piece of death worshipping garbage? What about your dream to settle down with Father and raise a family? Your dream to forget the Brotherhoos of Evil, to forget about the Light, to forget the League of Shadows and be happy protecting Gotham alongside Father, what about that?"**

** Larry popped up to float next to the boy and said," I'm surpised you'd feel that way. Didn't she force you to kill since you were four? Didn't she force you to eat raw vegetables like carrots when your teeth could only handle soft foods and liquids? Weren't you afraid to eat the plates of food you had for breakfast, lunch, and dinner because of he chane that they were poisoned when your mom would bring it out?"**

** Damian turned and socked Larry in the face.**

** "She never poisoned my food. My grandfather did. She made me eat raw vegetables because she knew that when she got her hands on them that they wouldn't be poisoned. My mother knew that I killed but she was never allowed to be there during the training my grandfather devised. I care for my mother because she risked her well being to have me. My grandfather wanted me dead from the day he found out that I would be born soon. My mother sufferd as she took my grandfather's wrath to keep me alive for the first eight years I was born! She even helped me escape and handed me over to my father because she knew I'd be safer with him. She loves me!" shouted Damian before burying his face in his costume as he curled up into a ball.**

** BatMite, who had paused the video after Damian's outburst, went to help Larry. Everyone who looked at Damian were surprised to hear him sobbing. They were even more surprised to see Batman Beyond reach over to grab the boy and pull him into a hug while holding the boy on his lap.**

** He started to speak in Arabic to Damian. The Bat Family and Blue Beetle understood what he was saying. When the boy started to calm down he got comfortable on Batman Beyond's or tried since everyone was staring at him. **

** Batman would never admit it but watching his son cry his eyes out made him feel horrible. He then took Damian out of Terry's arms and held the boy close while he spoke to him in Arabic and Terry smiled when Damian calmed down and clutched on to Batman like any scared child would when they're scared.**

** "I'm sorry for hitting you, Nosyarg."**

** Larry smiled and held his thumb out as a symbol of forgiveness.**

** "I guess this is why my family hates me. I overreact and do something stupid," Damian said trying to escape Batman's grasp but he refused to let the boy go.**

** "That's not true," said Larry, "They love you. All of them. When you died, they were miserable. Especially, your dad when he found the letter you wrote him."**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Damian's Impact**

**The screen now showed a large room. A room once belonging to someone. They watched as a man stepped into the room and sat beside the bed. He grabbed a hand full of the sheets before releasing it. He looked down at the bed sadly before getting up and leaving the room. **

** Damian recognized the position of the hall and the decor.**

** "What's he doing in my room?" Damian asked.**

** They watched as the man walked down the hallway, stopped at an open door and peered inside. They saw an old man. He seemed to be staring at something.**

** The angle changed and they saw the man was staring at a picture. It was a picture of a young boy. He had dazzling blue eyes, and an even more dazzling smile. He was posing for a photo and they saw that he was not the only one in said picture but they couldn't see the rest. The old man let a single tear run down his face before pulling the white fabric over it.**

** "You shouldn't be torturing yourself like that Alfred," said the man.**

** "I will cease to torture myself with the memories that young Master Damian left behind when I go join him, sir. He was like a beloved grandson to me and it was tragic that he died at the tender age of eleven," said Alfred.**

** "Eleven?" asked the Team, the Justice League, and Batman Beyond.**

** "I need you to call Nightwing and tell him that I need him to patrol Gotham."**

** "Of course, Master Bruce. I assume you've got Justice League issues to attend to," said Alfred.**

** "Not this time, Alfred. Not this time," said Bruce.**

** He walked down the hallway until he reached the room that had his name written on it. He went in and then came back out with a shoe box. He passed the room that he saw Alfred in and saw that he was nowhere to be seen. It was as if he wasn't there in the first place.**

** "I'll never figure out how that man does it. Maybe I can convince him to teach me that so I can really scare those criminals. If he doesn't then he might as well as take my position as Batman."**

** He re-entered the boy's room and sat on the bed with the box right in front of him. He opened the shoe box and pulled out three items.**

** There was a whoosh and they saw a figure floating beside the man on the bed.**

** "Clark," said Bruce.**

** "It's Superman while I'm in costume, Br-," he said before looking down. "What are you doing with a gun?"**

** Both men reached out to grab it.**

** To say the Team, the League, Batman Beyond, and Damian were surprised to see what came after was an understatement. They were completely bewildered or flabbergasted when they saw Bruce pull out a piece of Kryptonite and slashed Superman's hand with it and take the gun.**

** "GAAH!" he shouted clutching his hand.**

** "Sorry to have to resort to your weakness but I didn't want you to destroy it. Believe me or not but this is just a symbol than a weapon."**

** "Then why is it loaded?" Superman demanded.**

** "I haven't touched this since the day some man killed Joe Chill, the man who murdered my parents, before I had a chance to decide to pull the trigger. This gun is a symbol of my desperation. For what I thought was vengeance and justice. It was before I became Batman. Years later, I did the same thing I'm doing now. I was staring at this gun on Jason's bed after he died. Yet again, I was contemplating murder. How I wanted to kill Joker for killing one of my soldiers, for killing one of my boys. There was something this time. Something more. I wasn't really sure what it was until after my own biological son, Damian, died. I was also contemplating suicide," he said letting the gun slip out of his grasp and hit the bed.**

** Bruce reached out for the second item which was a Robin costume with a hole in its gut and was torn. **

** Damian involuntarily reached down to his own gut and hoped that no one had noticed but everyone apart of the Bat Family, young and old, noticed the action. They also knew that the costume was his.**

** "Ra's stole his own daughter's, Talia's, D.N.A. and had her cloned. Ra's ordered her to take down the original Talia and shove her into the pod. Talia's clone came to Gotham to force me to make the most difficult decision in my life. She told me I had to pick one over the other. When I chose one, the other would have to die. It wasn't something I was planning to choose one over the other. I was actually trying to find the flaws in their plans so I can save both. I had to choose between saving Gotham... or saving my son."**

** Everyone's eyes widened with the exception of Damian. They all looked over at Batman since the boy was still in his arms. Damian had his eyes on his belt, suddenly finding it interesting.**

** "From what Nightwing told me, Damian declared to make the decision himself out of fear of me actually choosing his life over all of Gotham. Even if it was going to kill him he wasn't about to let me make that decision," said Bruce whose voice cracked a little.**

** "What's the last item represent?" asked Superman looking at the photo that was on the bed.**

** "Unity," Bruce said picking up the photo,"It's the only picture that everyone in my extended family is in. There's my blood sister, her husband, who should be dead but isn't, her sons, Goten, who's the youngest, his girlfriend Valese, Gohan, my sister's other and older son, with his wife Videl and their daughter Pan and my sister's father. Talia and I were standing together with our son standing in front of us. Dick was standing with his girlfriend Kori Anders and their daughter Mar'i and Dick's other son Zachary Zatara with his mom Zatanna and her father Giovanni. Wally and his wife with his kids, his aunt's and uncle's kids, and with his sister, her husband and their kids. Roy with his family and Jason. Tim, Stephenie and the rest of the Teen Titans; Barbara and her father as well as Cassandra. Damian's best friend, Colin and the rest of the Team and League. I really want to know how Alfred got all of us in the picture without cutting someone else out of the picture and manage to get in the picture as well. You know, this is the only picture we have of Damian where he is smiling out of pure joy and not out of obligation. I'm such a horrible father," said Bruce. **

** "No you're not," said Superman on the screen and Damian who was still in Batman's arms.**

**"If Damian was here, he'd say the same thing."**

** "No, he's probably call me a weakling for contemplating suicide. I know I'm a horrible father. Not once since Damian moved here to the Manor have I actually told my son 'I love you'. Sure it was implied on occasions but those words never came out of my mouth when talking to him."**

** "Bruce believe it or not, I've spent a good part of my time with your boy."**

** "Tt."**

** "From the sound you just made, I can safely assume that you have too. He loves you Bruce. He's fond of all the times you spend with him. He's fond of the teasing, the ruffling of his hair, even of your short jokes, and a whole lot more. Half of our conversations end up being about you. The last conversation I had with him started when he said 'Kent, do you think my dad loves me?' When I told him that he was one of the best things that's ever happened to you, he said he didn't believe me but by looking at his eyes I could tell that he really wanted to hear about the extent of your love. I told him about how after he came to live with you that you started to smile more. How you were more approachable now that people knew how to start a conversation with you. All they had to do was ask about your son and you would smile then talk about him. That once when you were talking about him that you called him your little ray of sunshine because just having him around, safe and healthy, brought some light into your life. I told him if that he wanted to hear you say those words then he should just ask you or to tell you just how much you mean to him by talking to you about it or write a letter and give it to you if he was to shy to tell you. Actually, I recall him saying that he **_**was **_**going to write a letter and give it to you but never got to since it was the day he died. Unless..."**

** He looked over and around the room carefully and his eyes widened. Bruce watched as the man flew over to a desk. He grabbed a long book like object. He removed the cloth that was wrapped around it. It was a sketch pad and he walked over to the bed flipping through the pad.**

** "Wow, he's amazing. To think he was only eleven!" said Superman.**

** As he was flipping through, a disk fell out. Superman caught it and looked at it even though he knew that it was in there and what it was.**

** "A CD. Hey Bruce, do you know what kind of music Damian listens to?" he asked.**

** Bruce shrugs. Superman walks over to the stereo and slips the disc in. He clicks 'Play' and waits for it to start. The song starts to play.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**(Not sure how often I'll do this but I want to thank Sandpaw98 for following my story. It means alot to me so I'll try to upload faster but no promises since school tends to roadblock the life out of me. During the school day I write down the next chapter to my story but do to homework I can't always type it up and upload it. I'd also like to thank everyone for actually reading this and don't be afraid to review or criticize me. I really want to be an author one day so don't hesitate. I want to get better at this.)**_

**Chapter 4: Damian's Taste In Music and His Father's Revelation **

** I feel like I would like to be somewhere else doing something that matters**

**and I'll admit here while I sit here my mind wastes away**

**and my doubts starts to gather**

**Everyone looked over at Damian, who was still with Batman in his seat, and noticed that he was looking down at his belt suddenly finding it very interesting.**

******Sometimes I think that I'm not any good at all**

******and sometimes I wonder why, why I'm even here at all**

******Everyone shared a glance with another person. They all felt that way before. None were surprise that Damian felt that way too. That didn't stop them from feeling sorry for the boy. He was cheated out of his childhood.**

******But then you assure me that I'm a little more than useless**

******and when I think that I can't do this you promise me that I'll get through this**

******and do something right, do something right for once**

**********Superman on the screen changed the song.**

**********"I know how he feels except he's the luckiest person I know. He has a family here that will never leave him even if he didn't want them around. My cousin Kara stayed in the future with her boyfriend and my little brother Conner is out in space with that wonderful fiancé of his. I know I should let them go and be happy for them and I am. I truly am happy that they found someone they truly love but now that I can't really see them anymore... I feel like I've been left behind. When I go to my parent's home in Smallville, I always hoped that the people running out the front door and from the barn were Kara and Conner, not two kids I don't even know telling me the progress of the crops. The only one I have left is my cousin's dog, Krypto. I'm just glad Damian will never have to go through that," said Superman as the next song started.**

**********Just gonna stand there and watch me burn**

**********but that's alright because I like the way it hurts**

**************The majority of the group looked over at Damian. There were some that weren't paying attention anymore trying to comprehend the knowledge that they had received. Everyone, however, noticed as the tempo changed.**

******************I came to dance, dance, dance, dance**

******************I hit the floor 'cause that my plan, plans, plans, plans**

**********************Some glanced over to Damian and saw a bored expression that the boy wore as he watched the video.**

**********************On the screen, Superman changed the song yet again. They waited in silence as they anticipated for the next song.**

**************************When I come up in the club, I'm talking mad shit**

**************************"Punkbitch by 3oh!3," said Arsenal and Red Arrow.**

**************************The others turned to Batman, hoping to find the boy there but Damian was already back in his seat. He looked over at Arsenal and Red Arrow and the majority was surprised when they smiled and did something that no one was expecting. The three started to sing the song.**

**************************"****Punkbitch 'cause I've seen it before... Punkbitch and I don't care anymore... Punkbitch and I just want you to know that we datin' mad models and poppin' mad bottles tonight," sang the three.**

******************************Superman changed the song yet again.**

******************************"This must be on shuffle," muttered Superman.**

******************************The next song started to play. Arsenal and Red Arrow snickered when Damian tried to hide by pulling his hoodie over his head.**

**************************************************You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war**

**************************************************you and I go rough we keep throwing things and slamming the door**

**************************************************Everyone watched as Superman's and Bruce's eyes widened on the screen their eyes widened as well after hearing the lyrics as well.**

**********************************************************************Trying to tell you no but my body keeps telling you yes,**

**********************************************************************trying to tell you stop but your lipstick got me so out of breath**

**************************************************************************"Please, change the song," begged the now desperate Damian.**

******************************************************************************And I'd be waking up feeling satisfied**

******************************************************************************but guilty as hell eh**

******************************************************************************"Fuck!" shouted Damian causing Arsenal and Red Arrow to laugh at his suspense.**

******************************************************************************It almost appeared that Bruce heard Damian's pleas as he got up and ejected the CD.**

******************************************************************************"That's enough," he said.**

******************************************************************************"Well in that case, I should leave now. See you tomorrow at the WatchTower maybe? Take care of yourself, Bruce. Damian wouldn't want you to act like this dead or alive," said Superman.**

******************************************************************************When he didn't get an answer he frowned in Bruce's direction as he walked over to the open window. He left without saying anything else. Bruce stood there for a few minutes before flipping the disk and put it back in the slot and clicked 'Play'.**

******************************************************************************"Damn, I'm getting rusty; I didn't even noticed this disk was a two-sided CD with songs. Man Damian must be disappointed with my lack of observation," said Bruce chuckling before leaning on the table that the stereo was on.**

**********************************************************************************We can do an album or we can do it viral**

**********************************************************************************spread it like an STD you got back in high school**

**********************************************************************************"Ah, I see that you've been spending time with your brother Jason and his friends Red Arrow, Arsenal, Starfire, and possibly Jason's ward, Colin. I'm just glad that you actually took Alfred's and my advice to spend time with the rest of the family," said Bruce chuckling.**

**************************************************************************************I can do anything, anything, anything I want**

**************************************************************************************anything, anything, anything I want**

**************************************************************************************Bruce clicked 'Next' and waited. Then the song started to play and by the look on his eyes, they could tell that he was regretting it.**

******************************************************************************************I'm just a step away, I'm just a breath away**

******************************************************************************************Losin' my faith today (fallin' off the edge today)**

******************************************************************************************They saw that Bruce's eyes started to water. Not a single tear has fallen but it looked like there was a good chance that it might happened. Everyone was startled when the man started to sing.**

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************"It's just another war... just another family torn..."**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************(fallin' from my faith today)**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************"That's all that has happened to not only me but to this damned city of Gotham!" shouted Bruce.**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************I need a hero to save me now**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************A hero will save me (just in time)**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Bruce clicked 'Next' then 'Pause'.**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************"I'm sorry for not saving you, Damian; I'm sorry for ever letting you have to make the decisions that you did. I'm sorry for making everyone, especially you to make the most difficult decisions of your life. All of you: Dick, Barbara, Jason, Tim, Cassandra, Stephanie, and you Damian. What happened to all of you to make you a shell of your former selves is all my fault and I hope that, one day, you'll come to forgive me. I was such a fool to think I could make a difference in your lives. Less than half of you don't want to talk to me because of our fall outs and more than half have died, were brought back from the dead, or have been through a lot of trauma as my proteges."**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Bruce clicked 'Play' and laughed bitterly at the irony.**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************If I die young, bury me in satin, lay me down on a bed of roses**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************sink me in a river at dawn, send me away with the words of a love song**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Bruce clicks 'Next yet again. He smiles ruefully at the next song.**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************In this desert, in darkness, lying with a gun across his chest**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************pretending he's heartless**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Bruce sighs and says," Guess this is how Colin feels right about now."**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************When the bullet took away his friend and now he's somehow more broken**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Damian flinched and bowed his head since he never actually thought how Colin would feel. After all, Damian was his only friend.**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************He's pulling his weapon to his side**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Loading it full of his goodbyes, **

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************holding an enemy across the line**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************Bruce let the song play this time instead of clicking 'Next'. He walked back to the bed and sat down. He grabbed the sketch pad and started to page through it. Each time he visibly flinched. He was nearly halfway through Damian's artwork when the song changed.**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************I see your dirty face hide behind your collar**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************what is done in vain, truth is hard to swallow**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************"Wow, he was right, Damian's amazing. Might have been a famous artist too, just like my mom..." he said before dropping his son's sketch pad. **

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************An envelope fell out of it. Bruce read the letter out loud after he noticed it was addressed to him. He and the others besides Damian had a difficulty not to cry as the man read the letter. It became even more difficult when he read Damian's last sentence in the letter before his signature.**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************"The League of Shadows might have given me life but you taught me how to live so I wanted to tell you that was the best thing that you've ever given me and that I love you," said Bruce faltering throughout the whole last sentence.**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************They watched as Bruce's eyes watered and saw a small smile tug at his lips.**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************"Tt."**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************He put the envelope and the letter in the box with the other items. He walked over to the stereo that had stopped playing and took the disk out. He put the disk in the box as well before leaving the room with the small rueful smile tugging on the Damian's billionaire father's face as he turned back to Damian's room one more time before turning off the lights and closing the door to the boy's room for what he assumed would be for the last time.**

_**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************(I'm sorry that this chapter took so long to upload. I was struggling to find good songs from my limiting numbers of ****785 songs I had on my laptop and trying to sync up the lyrics right since I was figuring out the lyrics by ear than looking it up on youtube. It just unnecessarily slows down my laptop so I try to avoid it when I'm doing something else. The first 8 underlined lines are from the song More Than Useless by Relient K. The ****4 underlined lines after that are from Love the Way You Lie Mashup by Sam Tsui. The next if you hadn't noticed is called Punkbitch by 3oh!3. The song that Damian was desperately begging to skip was One More Night by Maroon 5. The song after that was called Anything I Want by 3oh!3. After that was Hero by Skillet, If I Die Young by The Band Perry, Across the Line by Linkin Park, and Let it Rock by Kevin Rudolph ft. Lil Wayne.)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**(I'd like to thank Hinata001 for following my story and for making it one of their favorite. I really hope to get some reviews soon but I'm grateful that you read this at all. Thank you.)**_

**Chapter 5: Damian's Family and Their Thoughts**

**"Bruce!" said a man, who appeared to be a cop.**

**The man came closer. He had black hair and blue eyes. The name tag on his uniform said 'Officer Grayson'.**

**"You are now just getting here. I'm disappointed in you, Grayson," said Bruce walking past the man.**

**The group besides Damian were slightly surprised when the man flinched and saw him open his mouth to say something.**

**"Please don't call me that. Damian loved to call me that and I would prefer that you stick to calling me Dick. Only our baby bird can call me that."**

**"I see that you became an officer of the law. If Damian saw you in that then he'd be throwing daggers at you and call you a traitor."**

**The younger man chuckled and said," Yeah I guess he would. By the way which way are you going down to the Cave?"**

**"The one that Damian, as well as every other Robin, used to go down when they were younger. I want to prove to you that you will not hit your head even if you've grown up to be an adult."**

**"Fine but when you do hit your head I'll laugh throughout my entire patrol of the city."**

**They saw said officer running towards a grandfather clock. Bruce walked towards a different room and towards a bust. He pulled the head up and a red button was revealed. He stood on a rug before he clicked the button. As he pressed the button the rug underneath him collapsed and he fell into a tube like structure that they assumed was a slide.**

**"Told them that they could ride this without hitting their head. This would be a lot better if Damian was here to enjoy this with me."**

**The man wore a rueful smile on his face and then his eyes widened as he said," Alfred said that he was going to drag the mat outside to clean it. I better brace for impact so I won't land on my head or Dick will never let me ever live that down. I wonder if Jason or Tim are still hanging in the Cave anymore. If they are then Jason better have kept away from Damian's pets or I'll have to set him straight."**

**Before they knew it he was airborne after his quick exit of the slide. They watched as the man flipped several times before landing on his feet. He walked away like nothing happened and he went over to the display cases. The closest to him was covered with a white fabric. Everyone, at the moment, realized that it belonged to Damian. He slid his hand under the fabric and opened the display case. He placed the box inside and closed it.**

**"Why do I let the ones I love ever enter H.F.I.L. and live there with me?"**

**He walked over to the BatComputer and they saw that there were three people. One of them was the officer that was upstairs earlier. He wore a smile that Damian knew was faulty.**

**"You know if Damian was here, he'd-" said the officer before Bruce interrupted.**

**"Have a field day with all the jokes and insults he could throw at you three?" asked Bruce.**

**The shortest who was leaning on the table beside the computer chuckled.**

**"That is so sad. You're trying to avoid the inevitable pain that comes with losing a loved one. Bruce you have to face the fact that the Demon Spawn is gone. I know that Damian and I never really got along but he once he entered my life... He just, stuck on me like a tatoo. I didn't even mind that he used to call me 'Condom Man'. I'm really going to miss him and his devilish plans for pranks and covering for him when he got caught," said the youngest of the four.**

**"You know what I never got, that you called him Demon Spawn. Why was it?"said the red-haired man with a cigarette in his mouth and holding a long red helmet.**

**"At first it was because I couldn't believe that everyone suddenly trusted him when he arrived when he came into our home with a sword in hand and dried blood on his clothes. When he got older, it was because it was my nickname for him. I was the only one that called him that and he was the only one who called me 'Condom Man'. I just wish I could apologize for treating him so badly in the beginning."**

**"And that's what separates you from people like my aunt and uncle, whose custody I was put under when my parents died," said Bruce," Let's just say that there is a reason behind the 'no killing' rule I forced down your throats; I know first hand what being responsible for a murder feels like. I used my knowledge of them and used it against them. The police thought that they died of an accidental casualties like food poisoning and tripping down the stairs hitting the side of the bookcase hard enough to cause it to topple over and squish him. How stupid can they be? They didn't even check the video cameras installed in the manor,"said Bruce.**

**"You murdered them?" asked the officer," Eh, good for you. They might have killed you before you did them if you took longer to convince yourself that it was better for them to be dead."**

**"Does anyone else knows?" said the youngest," Besides Alfred, I mean. Can't hide anything from that man."**

**"Damian. We actually talked about it when I took a look at the security cameras and found out that he had recurring nightmares about the years he spent with the League of Shadows," he said.**

**"What I wouldn't give to go find them and murder those sons of bitches," said the red-haired man.**

**"Jason, you promised Colin that you'd stop killing,"said the officer.**

**"Don't worry, Jase. The promise was only valid I kept my word of not using real bullets. I used real bullets to murder Ra's in cold blood as well as Damian's mother's clone. Just like my mentor Red Hood would and I'm not even sorry for murdering that son of a bitch," said a boy wearing a red helmet that was shaped like a head (like the one Jason wore in Batman: Under the Red Hood).**

**The boy took the mask off and walked towards the group.**

**"I would ask to take Damian's body to the Lazarus pits but I have no idea how it will affect him. I don't want to hurt my first and only friend," the red-haired boy said.**

**The red-haired man (Jason) came closer to the boy and gave him a hug.**

**"I promise to try to ease your pain little bro," said Jason.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**(Why do I keep writing about Damian? IDK XD It's okay. After this one is one for Terry. Not sure how long that one will be due to the fact that Terry doesn't have much of a history being a future boy and all. Damian also plays a role in Terry's life so it's important to see how he was before he became involved with him. I'll get back to Terry I promise. Just give me some time to gather some stuff.)**_

**Chapter 6: Damian's Complicated Future Life**

**The screen instantly turned off and BatMite appeared in front of them.**

**"Damian, we decided since you're already alive that you should go back to your family," said BatMite,"I took the liberty of wiping the civilians memories of your death and the only ones that remember what happened are villans, heroes, and those associated with them. I also got rid of your grave so now I can take you back."**

**As BatMite said that, he snapped his fingers and the two disappeared. The rest was pondering what was going to happen when the screen turned back on to the same event they saw previously. Then BatMite appeared in front of the group in the BatCave.**

**"Hello Batman Incorporated. It sure has been awhile since we've interacted," he said.**

**"Not long enough," said Jason.**

**"Easy, I came bearing gifts. As you know I'm not the type to bring those but during my interaction with some of your past counterparts, my comrade made an error. I can assure you that this error that he made will bring sheer joy into your hearts."**

**"What makes you certain that we want your gift that you call an error. How do we know this isn't another way to finish one of us off like you did with Jason and Stephenie?" shouted the officer.**

**"I never meant Stephenie to die. Jason getting killed was inevitable so I decided to kill him off sooner rather than later so that he would be revived by Ra's and have a reason to become his own person. Jason was a loyal soldier that would have never given up the Robin costume which would have prevented any Robin after him from becoming apart of this family. It was necessary. Enough stalling. Here's your present."**

**He snapped his finger and Damian appeared. The boy slowly lifted his hooded head and gave a shy smile.**

**"Tt, going to stand there and stare at me all day?" he asked them.**

**"Damian?" asked the red-haired boy.**

**"Yes, what is it Colin?"**

**"Damian!" they all shouted as they ran to hug the boy.**

**The Team, League, and Batman Beyond laughed and smiled as they watch Damian struggle out of the grasp of the group. All of them were happy that he was allowed to be reunited with the people who care about him.**

**"Come on, Damian. Alfred is going to flip when he sees you. First you got to change," said Colin dragging Damian towards the stairs.**

**"Thank you for informing me," said Bruce to BatMite.**

**"What'd he tell you?" said Officer Grayson.**

**As Bruce talked to them, the boys ran up the stairs towards where the group thought was Damian's room.**

**"Get changed," said Colin shoving Damian into his room.**

**A few moments later Damian came our wearing a black jacket with yellow accents, a red shirt, dark blue jeans, and green sneakers. They all noticed that his eyes were a lot brighter than they were in the picture. The two ran down the hall and stopped when they heard a man call out to Colin.**

**"Young Master Colin, how many times do I have to tell you to not run down these halls?" he asked as he rounded the corner.**

**The old man saw Colin first and then Damian.**

**"I'm sorry, Pennyworth. I convinced Colin into running because I knew that was the fastest way to get your attention. It won't happen again, I promise," said Damian.**

**"Young Master Damian?" asked the man.**

**"It's me, really. Before I forget, could you make me a cup of hot chocolate just the way I like it?"**

**The old man walked towards the boy, hugged him, pulled away to look at the boy, and smiled as he let a single tear roll down his cheek.**

**"Of course, young Master Damian. Are you hungry? Dinner is almost ready," he said.**

**"Yes. Thank you," the boy said.**

**The screen started to fade but not before a smile tugged on the corners of Damian's lips.**

**BatMite popped out in front of the group and said," Well, now you're going to see how Damian will be like when he's 1****4** years old. It's actually really interesting."

**The screen came to life and they saw the Cave. They also saw Damian arguing with Batman.**

**"Why can't I go patrolling with you, Father?" shouted Damian.**

**"You are still grieving over Colin's hospitalization. When you grieve you cause more harm than when you are not. Stay here," said Bruce as he got into the Batmobile and drove off.**

**"Tt."**

**Damian ran up the stairs of the BatCave into the Manor and out the front door. He found his bike and rode off. He narrowly avoided cars while riding. He slowed down once he got into the parking lot of a hospital. He secured his lock to the bike and the bike rack and glanced over to the only other bike there. He stood there admiring it before looking inside the hospital.**

**They all saw a red-haired girl with pigtails exiting the bathroom and walked towards the vending machine.**

**"A runaway," said Damian frowning and walking to the vending machine and the girl.**

**"Hello," said Damian.**

**The girl looked over at Damian in mock surprise and anxiety. Damian noticed how her eyes flickered to his hands and relaxed, then tense up again.**

**"Hi." she said.**

**"My name is Damian. What's your name, runaway?" he asked.**

**"Cassandra but you can call me Cass everyone does. How did you know I was a runaway?"**

**"Your backpack. Why did you run away?" asked Damian.**

**"It's not safe for me to be around back where I used to live."**

**"Then why did you come to Gotham?"**

**"'Cause at least here I have a fighting chance," she said seriously.**

**Damian held out his hand and Cass stared at it before finally shaking it.**

**The scene then changed. They saw Damian and the girl sitting on a bench at what they assumed was a park. They heard their occasional laughter. They were eating ice cream cones.**

**"You're so lucky, Damian," she said.**

**"Huh, why?" he asked.**

**"Both your parents are alive and you actually know them. You know what they look like and how they are. You could describe your parents if you got lost and had to ask someone to help you find them. The man who put me in a box in front of what used to be my adoptive grandfathers' home was someone my parents trusted. I've never actually seen them. For years, I thought that the woman I knew as Melanie was my mother until not long after I found out I was the Secret Keeper. I found my birth certificate in the Sound Prism that my friend Mr. Cabbage Face loved. I'm just glad that I found Colin. Being the Secret Keeper can be stressful when you're not sure who to trust. Back in the city I used to live in, the Midnight Sun knew everything about my life besides the Secret. If I hadn't left they might have done something awful to someone I care about."**

**"Well you'll have Colin and the Titans as your friends now."**

**"Am I your friend too? Or am I just one of those people who you want to avoid at all cost and throw a fit when you have to interact with them?"**

**Damian chuckled and asked," You know me pretty well, don't you?"**

**"Yeah, you're the first person I could actually talk to without having to fear that something bad will happen to you. You and my first friend are a lot alike, but unlike him you know when to shut up. While _I _was in a coma, he found out that when he became an adult that he was going to write a book about our encounters with the Midnight Sun. I didn't think I could trust him after that and I got so angry for ever letting him help me. With you, though, you'll never betray me. I just know it and even when you do something, I'll know what you're trying to accomplish," she says as she and Damian get up after finishing their cones.**

**"I need to give you something before I lose my edge," said Damian.**

**Before Cass could say anything, Damian kissed her.**

**They saw Cass' eyes widened before they closed as she kissed him back. During the kiss, the screen faded into black.**

**BatMite popped up in front of them with a rueful smile on his face.**

**"Damian and Cass weren't together very long. When school started she went back to her first set of friends; but Damian went with her even though she didn't know he did. A friend of Damian's father offered him a mission to infiltrate a group called the Midnight Sun by dating the youngest member that was his age. Her name is Amber. The man accidentally said too much when he said that it was kind of funny that Damian would have another girlfriend and Cass would have another boyfriend. Damian was absolutely devastated and even more so when she called him an old friend, even though that was far from the truth," said BatMite.**

**The screen now showed Cass holding the hand of a teen who looked like Damian. This boy, however, laughed and smiled more than Damian. He wore a plain white shirt, blue jeans, green sneakers, and a grey beanie. There was a boy with them. The boy holding hands with Cass was talking to the other boy.**

**"I still can't believe that you and Cass are dating, Max-Ernst," said the boy.**

**"Me neither, Yo-Yoji. When I went to ask her out on a date, I was almost sure that she was going to say no. I was really surprised when she said yes," said Max-Ernst.**

**"What's with the beanie?" Cass wondered.**

**"So people won't mistake me for one of the new kids. Who starts a new school a week after that school starts? The principal called me in the day before school started and issued this beanie to me and told me to start wearing it a week after school started and that she'll inform all the teachers about this. We must look a lot alike if they are afraid of confusing us. Heard he and his friend are from Gotham."**

**"Max-Ernst, are you sure?"**

**"Yeah. The principal told me so. We made a deal. I wear a beanie for the next four years and we'll have all the same classes for the next four years. Makes our lives as members of the Terces Society much easier when we get clues about the Midnight Sun's next move and new recruits like Amber."**

**They walked down a hall in the school that they had just entered. They entered a classroom and they sat in the three desks in the far right corner. Cass sat next to Max-Ernst while Yo-Yoji sat in front of Max-Ernst. They talked until the bell rang and they became quiet.**

**"Class, I want you to welcome your newest fellow students: Colin Wilkes and Damian Wayne. That's your cue, boys. Please close the door when you enter," she said.**

**Cass' eyes widened and then she tried to hide in her seat before saying,"Why?"**

**"What's wrong, Cass?" asked Max-Ernst and Yo-Yoji.**

**"Hey, Cass!" said the boy with red hair, Colin.**

**The boy, Damian, beside the red-head scanned the crowd until he laid his eyes on Cass. He waved at her before letting his eyes drop down to look at the ground. The boys walked towards the only two empty seats in the whole class. The one in front of Cass and the one on the left side of Cass. Colin sat in the one in front of her and Damian sat at the other seat. When the teacher started to write on the board, Colin turned in his seat and smiled.**

**"It's been awhile since I've seen you sis. I missed you a lot and did Damian's dad. He missed bickering with you. He said that you were like daughter to him. He was sad when you and Damian broke up," said Colin.**

**"Wait. You mean you dated a billionaire playboy's son before Max-Ernst?" asked Yo-Yoji.**

**"You have a brother? When did you find out about that?" asked Max-Ernst.**

**"I'll tell you at lunch," she said.**

**The scene changed and they saw the teens sitting at a table outside.**

**"Max-Ernst, Yo-Yoji meet my brother Colin and his friend Damian," she said,"Colin, Damian meet my boyfriend Max-Ernst and our friend Yo-Yoji."**

**"Hi," said the three boys except Damian who just nodded in their direction and glared at Colin.**

**Colin smacked his forehead and said," Oh, that's right. Damian can't really talk right now. Some thugs got the drop on Damian and slit his throat. If it weren't for his dad and their butler, then Damian would have died."**

**"Oh, um, will he ever talk again? I mean it might be hard to hang out if he can't talk. You are really brave, Damian. I don't think I'd be able to be around people if that happen to me and I should probably shut up but I have no idea how to of course..." said Max-Ernst.**

**Damian gave thoughtful smile and turned his head towards Colin. Colin nodded and faced Max-Ernst.**

**"He says 'Thanks' or 'That really meant a lot to me' or both. I'm not really sure about it."**

**Damian gave Colin a look that everyone couldn't place.**

**"Damian says 'Sorry' because he forgot that someone else invited him to sit at some other table and he has to go sit with them," said Colin as he and Damian got up.**

**Colin hugged Cass and slipped something in her hand. Cass quickly hid it in her pocket. They watched as the two boys walked over to a table. Cass', Max-Ernst's, and Yo-Yoji's eyes widened in horror when they saw who they were going to sit with.**

**"Oh, no! They're going to sit next to the Midnight Sun's recruit Amber. She'll probably convince them to join them!" shouted Yo-Yoji.**

**"Not going to happen," said Cass," The Midnight Sun work for a man named Ra's al Ghul. Damian and Colin hate Ra's. 'Sides who's ever heard of superheroes that have actually willingly gone rogue?"**

**"What! You mean that you broke up with a superhero to be with him?" asked Yo-Yoji pointing at Max-Ernst.**

**Max-Ernst looked up with an offended look on his face before shrugging and went back to snacking down chocolate.**

**"Would you stop eating chocolate?" asked the two teens.**

**"Nu-uh! I missed out for years because the doctors thought that I was allergic to it so now I'm going to keep eating chocolate until I'm sick," said Max-Ernst.**

**Cass read the note and was surprised that the note was from Damian.**

**It read:**

_**Cass there is something that we need to discuss. I found leads that might help us find out who your parents are. It turns out that there is someone in Gotham claiming to be your mother is working for the Midnight Sun to prevent them from getting Colin since he would be easier to crack. Since the man we know as Owen lived in the city that you were sent to, he was to become your protector when you became a member of the Terces don't know who your mom is yet but I promise that you'll be the first to know. There is something we need to give you but with the Midnight Sun swarming around the school I need you to meet me at the park after school. I'll already be there waiting for you. It's important that you come alone. There aren't very many people who my family trusts. See you then. -Damian**_

**The scene changed. They saw Damian sitting on a bench in the park. Cass seemed to be just arriving. Damian held out what looked like an ice cream cone towards Cass. She took it and finished it fast to get the whole thing over with.**

**"I'm sorry," said Damian before getting up and walking away.**

**"Why are you a-," she started before her eyes widened. "Wait! I thought you couldn't speak?"**

**Suddenly, Cass fell onto the ground confusing everyone watching the scene.**

**"I can't move! Help!" she shouted.**

**"Don't bother, Cassandra. You won't be able to get up until we get you the antidote," said a woman stepping out of the shadows.**

**The League, Team, and Batman Beyond saw that the girl stopped her struggling and stared up at the woman with sheer terror in her eyes before glaring.**

**"Ms. Mauvais, I should have known you had something to do with this, family destroyer. You couldn't help but take Pietro's brother and turn him against the other but now you want to turn Damian away from his family," spat Cass through gritted teeth.**

**"I'm merely returning Damian to his grandfather's side as his successor so if something were to happen to Ra's, Damian will be able to take over. Isn't that right, Damian?" she asked.**

**"Correct, you are, Ms. Mauvais. You know what they saw dear Cassandra. 'Keep your friends close and your enemies closer," said Damian as the girl known as Amber walked over to Damian to kiss his cheek and hold his hand.**

**"Did anything that your family sacrificed for you mean anything to you? Did they mean anything to you? Bruce used to talk so fondly of you whenever you weren't around! He even called you his little ray of sunshine for crying out loud! He and the rest of your family love you and still do! Is this how you repay them? By becoming the spitting image of Ra's. You're despicable, Damian! Maybe Tim was right for never trusting you!" she shouted.**

**They watched as Damian walked up to Cass' body. He bent down to get closer to the girl and so did Amber. Amber grabbed Cass by her shirt collar and lifted her to be face-to-face with Damian.**

**Damian eyes were unreadable and dark. He pulled off one of his white gloves and slapped Cass across her face with it.**

**"You speak as if you actually knew me. Stupid kid, you don't know a thing," he said standing up after he left an open thermos on the ground in front of her. "That thermos contains the antidote. You feel strong enough to take a drink out of the thermos. Speak a word of this to anybody and Colin dies. It's your chose Cassandra."**

**Everyone's eyes widened including Cass'. Damian snapped his fingers and Amber let Cass hit the ground as she hurried over to cling onto Damian's arm as the three left.**

**Cass stayed like that for a few minutes before opening her mouth to say something.**

**"There gone now, Owen, Max-Ernst, and Yo-Yoji. Give me the antidote," she said.**

**They watched as the three dropped from the tree above her. Max-Ernst and Yo-Yoji helped Cass into a sitting position as Owen poured the antidote into a cup to make it easier for Cass to drink.**

**"That was great, Cass! You and Damian should become actors or something. I don't even know how you to were able to fake those emotions like that. You gave them a great show," said Owen.**

**"Yeah, and I loved the sound effects that Max-Ernst helped create, like the noise you hear when someone gets slapped and the make-up that changes color with sudden change into different temperatures. Did I mention that it was awesome?" asked Yo-Yoji.**

**Cass got up and stretched then said," Yeah, I guess. Now we have to rely on Damian to do the rest. I just hope he'll be safe. It'll be hard enough to explain why Damian joined the Midnight Sun but if something were to happen to him... I don't know what I'll tell him."**

**The scene around the group started to fade into darkness as they left the park.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Terry's Life and Bitter Revelations**

**Another scene showed up which caused Batman Beyond to flinch.**

**"Dad..." he said.**

**Everyone looked over at the teen as he hung his head and stared at his hands. He seemed to be whispering something.**

**"I'm sorry, so sorry. If I hadn't disobeyed your orders, then I could have helped you fight him. We would've fought them off. I was grounded and I wouldn't listen. I'm such a jerk; I never meant to say those things," he whispered.**

**He saw that the man had red hair. He also wore glasses and seemed to be mumbling about someone being out of their mind.**

**"Knock, knock," said a teen.**

**"Terry, I'm busy," said the man.**

**"Dad, I got to go out."**

**"You're grounded, remember."**

**"I didn't start the fight!"**

**"I'll hear all about it when we meet with your counselor, again."**

**"Mom would hear me out!"**

**"You're not living with your mother!"**

**"Don't remind me!"**

**He punched the wall to his right with his left fist hard. **

**"That's your problem right there!" said the man getting up, "You can't control your temper and you better if you expect to get anywhere in life."**

**"Yeah, I'll be a big success, just like you. I'm bailing."**

**They watched as Terry ran out the door and across the street. They also saw a car pull up in front of the house. The screen faded to black.**

**"Terrance," said a voice, "You need to calm down."**

**"When did you get here Mr. Wayne?" Batman Beyond asked bitterly.**

**"I thought we were passed the formality."**

**"We were 'til I found out that you were keeping secrets. How long were you going to wait to tell me about your other kids? Did you know that I was one of your biological children?"**

**They saw that his eyes closed as he sighed and said," I had suspicion that we were related when I looked through your mother's record and couldn't access much. It took me a while to look through all the files until I realized that there were hidden encrypted files in her records. I found out that she used to be Selina Kyle's protegé, Catgirl, back when she was Catwoman. Catgirl just so happened to become the ****7th Robin when my eldest son, Damian, became the 3rd Batman. I assumed you were their illegitimate child so I decided to dig further into the files but it became rather difficult when the more dangerous villans started to appear and I had to focus on tracking the villans down. I didn't realize that there was a possibly that you could've been my son but then again, no one might have known. Think of it, if she knew that you were my son, then she would have never let you accept my offer. She knew what it was like to fight against crime. I still remember how shaken up she was when she saw her life flashed before her eyes with her encounters with- never mind. Forget I said anything. I'm sure BatMite will mention it later."**

******"How have you been holding up Mr. Wayne?" asked Green Lantern.**

******Everyone noticed that Terry stopped drinking his drink as fast he could and looked up at the old man expecting something. They saw the old man gave the teen a smile before looking up at the man who asked him the question smirking.**

******"With a cane," he said bitterly causing Bart to spit out all of his drink.**

******Several people were trying to help Bart stop his coughing fit and then the screen displayed a new scene. They saw Terry standing to his back to a gate. He was in a fighting stance and by the way he was in the stance they realized that the teen was no amateur.**

******"Leave him alone," said a man. "And get off my property. You're trespassing."**

******Their eyes widened when they saw it was Mr. Wayne besides Terry and the old man himself who just rolled their eyes.**

******"Oh, is that right?" asked one of the thugs wearing makeup like the Joker's, Harley's, and their thugs.**

******"It's okay," said Terry," I can handle this."**

******"Who do you think you're talking to, old man?" said the thug that was dressed a lot like Joker grabbing the old man. "We're the Jokerz."**

******"Sure, you are," said the old Mr. Wayne.**

******They stared in fascination as the teen and the old man fought the Jokerz off and watched as they fled.**

******They saw how the teen tried to help the old man and then the screen turned to black.**

******They now saw Terry walking and saw his house. He and the others watching were surprised to see that there were police cars outside. Terry dashed towards the door as Batman Beyond hung his head.**

******They watched as the teen dashed towards a woman he called his mom. She was also had red hair. They saw her try to comfort Terry and tried to keep him from seeing his now deceased father. The screen faded and the Team, League, and the others associated with them started to talk again.**

******"Hey kid," said Cheshire looking over at Terry. "How did you not know that your dad wasn't really your dad? You two didn't even look a like."**

******"My mom and dad told us that we got the dominant traits from our family. Apparently, they both inherited the recessive traits from their parents but then again my mom's cousins have red hair and have kids with red hair or maybe they just dyed it that way. My mom's cousin, I think his name is Roy, has a daughter named Lian who my mother doesn't get along with because they apparently used to fight over this guy and he chose my mom over my second cousin. Is that what I call her? I'm not sure but I always assumed they fought over my deceased dad. I hate to admit it but I never really saw what my mom ever saw in Warren. He was dull, strict, and overprotective. My mom was never like that not even now. I never really believed in that whole opposites attract is what got my folks together," he said pulling off his mask and everyone else that had one on followed.**

******"What is Lian's maiden name?" she asked.**

******"Harper, I think. She changes last names like almost as often as her best friend changes clothes," he said "It's as if she's always hiding from someone. Her dad has this schway tat' that never seems to have an end since he adds more every single time she brings her family over and ask us to let her family stay for the night. I personally think he's insane since he's been put into Arkham several times after his daughter and wife died which makes no sense since they are both alive."**

******"So you think I'm crazy?" said Red Arrow getting up to sit in the seat right behind him with his daughter in his arms and Cheshire and Arsenal following.**

******Terry turned around to see the man dead on.**

******"Crazy enough that the cops and the commissioners of several big cities have to escort you from Star City to Gotham, check every item you have over, confiscate your weapons, and issue a warning to all the cities that you drive through that a man that's escaped out of several prisons and detention centers is passing through the city and that they shouldn't be outside. Not to mention that the commissioners stay in our home to make sure you don't do anything insane. They were given orders from the President to shoot you down if you fell out of line!"**

******"Damn! What'd I do to flip so hard?" he asked.**

******"You were asked by the President at the time to retire," he said looking away before looking back at him. "He was Lex Luthor."**

******"You can't be serious!"**

******"It's true," said Mr. Wayne, "I was there. You tried to assassinate him several times but failed since the Justice League don't permit murderers in their group. They didn't understand how important it was to get rid of him. Well, only one did."**

******"Who?" asked Arsenal.**

******"Superman," he said. "At first, he allowed Luthor to rule until not too long after the nearly fatal disappearance of the third Flash. We were too focused on saving him that we decided that Luthor could be delt with another day." **

******"Then Luthor seemed to cross the line when he sent Superboy and Supergirl on missions that they didn't come back from. No one knew that Superman was the one to end his life and didn't feel any remorse. Wonder Woman and I asked how he felt and he replied that he never felt better. Lots of things happened after that which will probably be explained later."**

******A scene played on the screen. They saw Terry sitting at a desk in the front row.**

******"Each of your egg babies has a built-in computer that registers the amount of care or lack of care it's given. These readings will determine your grades," she said.**

******They heard one of the so-called egg baby giggle.**

******"As you can see, the babies exhibit a wide range of expressions of needs. It's your job to fulfill those needs."**

******"Ms. Pinto, what happens if we drop it?" asked a student.**

******They watched as she dropped the egg baby in her hands.**

******"You fail," she said.**

**The girl next to him nudged the egg baby that was on her desk and it rolled off. Terry gasped and caught it before it hit the ground. He thrusted it away from him when it started to cry.**

**"They're babies, Mr. McGinnis. You must be gentle with them," cautioned the teacher.**

**"Him! He wasn't the one trying to make scrambled egg baby!" said a voice at the back of the theater.**

**Tigress was the first to look back. She smiled when she recognized the man standing in the back of the theater with a giant bag full of popcorn and a large soda. It was Wally.**

**"Wally!" they shouted running up to him.**

**"Ow!" shouted Wally looking over at Tigress who punched him," Don't beat up the Wall-man! He's very delicate from not eating for so long."**

**They saw how he flinched when he saw Artemis in her Tigress suit as a set of twin boys who were faster than the other speedsters ran, grabbed him, and hauled him to sit close to the elderly Bruce Wayne.**

**"Ah!iMas, Menos, uh, esperate! Me ,uh, va a teirare mis palomitas. No es bueno. Tengo mucho- you know what I'll just ask Blue. Blue Beetle can you translate to the twins to slow down cause they'll make me drop my popcorn."**

**"Sure thing. iMas y Menos! iTu nesecitas a dejar Wally a caminar o no va a tener palomitas!" he said looking at the twins. **

**The two let Wally sit down a seat away from the elderly Bruce and they grabbed hands before running towards Jaime.**

**"Hablas espanol?" asked the twins.**

**When the two stopped they saw they had a strand of red hair sticking out of their mostly white jumpsuit. They had yellow goggles and a red target with a white symbol on it. One had a plus and the other had a minus on it.**

**"iHola! Yo soy Blue Beetle; pero tu puedes llamarme Jaime. Como estas Mas?" he asked looking at the boy with the plus then the boy with the minus,"Y tu, Menos?"**

**"Estamos bien pero no pienso papa va a dar nos poquito de es palomitas. Sabes donde garamos las palomitas?"**  
** Popcorn appeared in their hands along with sodas. They smiled and ran to sit in the seat between Wally and the older Bruce. They waved at him and returned a smile as they pulled down there cowl and goggles. They saw that they looked a lot like Wally.**

**"How's Linda and your kids?" asked Bruce who was now ruffling the boys' hair. "I heard Iris runs faster than all of you, boys."**

**"Better than I anticipated. It's not easy having a wife as a news reporter. I'm glad my uncle knows that feeling. Yeah, Irey is faster than the boys and took it upon herself to become Kid Flash, so I decided to come out of retirement as Quickster."**

**"And T-" he asked before he was interrupted.**

**"Tigress?" Wally asked not seeming to care. "She still wants to murder me in my sleep but lately she's been after Linda but she doesn't know that my wife is staying put in Supey's Fortress of Solitude until we get Tigress in Arkham. Got Miss M filling in for her and Manhunter is watching over her until you know."**

**"And Beast Boy?"**

**"Don't know."**

**Everyone stared at who they thought was Wally as he looked over at Terry. The man was nothing like the Wally they knew and loved. When he smiled they recognized him and knew that he was without anymore doubt Wally. That is, until he spoke.**

**"Hey, Ter! Didn't see ya. That's one schway suit. You Batboy?" he asked snickering. "Where's Batman?"**

**"I am Batman!" he said.**

**"Yeah, sure, whatever. Heard you went to that Batman musical. Also heard it was schwarbage," he said.**

**"It was schway! It took me weeks to snag tickets for the show."**

**"Why do you hate Bruce so much? Do you think he wants to see morons who don't know a damn thing about the Dark Knight, run around in tights singing off-key about shit they don't even know?"**

**The screen now showed Batman Beyond pulling a basket away from his egg baby that was in a dumpster bin before flying away. The two men watched as the teen flew away.**

**"Was that Batman? Dumpster diving?" asked one of the two guys.**

**"A fella's got to eat," said the second man.**

**A new scene appeared. They saw Terry walking down a street holding hands with a dark-haired girl who had dark eyes and was wearing a blue dress. She kissed his cheek as she ran up the front steps to her house and got in.**

**Terry sighed and started to sing," I feel like, I would like to be somewhere else doing something that matters..." **

**He kicked a rock down the street and walked down an alley.**

**"And I'll admit here while I sit here, my mind wastes away and my doubts start to gather..."**

**They watched as rain started to fall down on his head. He pulled an umbrella out of his backpack as he headed to the entrance to a school. They saw as he headed towards a boy with black hair and blue eyes who was wearing a green shirt. He was standing inside the building not daring to go out in the pouring rain. Terry handed the umbrella to the kid.**

**"How was school twip?" he asked. "Not getting picked on anymore?"**

**"Nope. Not since I flipped him. It was funny. He tried to tell on me but since they didn't see anything that would point to me actually doing it, I was in the clear," he said.**

**"Matt, please promise me that this will be the last time you try to solve your problems with violence. I don't want you to go to juvie like I did. You're a lot smarter than me. It's my job as an older brother to make sure that you don't make the same mistakes as I did."**

**"Like working for Mister Wayne?"**

**They watched as the boy continue to walk and Terry stop dead in his tracks.**

**"What did you say?" he asked. "What exactly do you mean, twip?"**

**"You used to be a good big brother. You used to take me out to movies and we used to go to arcades when mom and dad got divorced. You used to help me with homework and defend me against bullies but ever since you started to work with Mister Wayne, you changed. You could care less about what happened to me until I was kidnapped by that maniac only because you knew that mom would yell at you for letting me out of your sight. We hardly ever see you and it drives mom insane. Especially when you disappeared and we had to find out from Mister Wayne and he somehow found where you were in no time."**

**"If I didn't care enough about you, then why would I go out of my way to make it up to you when I have to bail? I know that he drives you insane by making me cancel our plans but if you got to know him then he'll become more lineant. At first, I hated to work for him and I felt no matter what I did or didn't do that I'll never live up to his standards. Later on, he cut a lot of slack so if I made a mistake that it wouldn't matter as long as I learned from it. He is actually more like a father to me than dad ever was. Dad was like a stranger trying to be a father of a son that wasn't even his. Did you know that the old man asked when I was going to bring you over? He said that it would be nice to have someone to talk to while I went out to do errands. Unlike Powers, Wayne actually cares about what happens to us. He always considered people that he works with apart of his family. Wayne can be nuts from time to time but he's all alone now. All the kids that used to run around his manor grew up and had a family of their own. He has no one anymore and I'm going to make sure that this man sees his family again. When I get the chance, I snoop around his house trying to figure out the names of the kids he used to have. So far I know that the kids Dick, Barbara, and Tim lived there. I just hope they'll want to come visit."**

**"You really do care about me, Ter?" asked the boy. **

**"Matt, you're family, of course I do. When you were kidnapped, I asked the old man to let me borrow his guard dog to find you and eventually I ran into Batman who found you."**

**They saw the boy smiled as he ran in the now drizzling weather towards a house. **

**"Sometimes I think that I'm not any good at all and sometimes I wonder why... Why I'm even here at all..."**  
** Matt ran back to Terry and gave him a hug.**

**"You're the best Terry. Better than Batman and don't you forget it."**

**Terry watched as the boy ran all the way to the home and got in. A smile pulled on Terry's lips as he continued his walk home.**

**"But then you assure me, I'm a little more than useless and when I think that I can't do this," he sings as he enters his home and hangs his soaking wet jacket up by the door. "You promise me that I'll get through this and do something right. Do something right for once." **

**He entered the kitchen as he finished that line and saw that his mother was there setting the table and dinner on the table. He noticed that there was one for him. He also noticed the way his mom was looking at him.**

**"More than useless by Relient K," she said. "Have you been looking through my CDs again, Ter?"**

**"You got to admit that today's music is terrible. It makes that Justin Bieber girl sound amazing," he says before taking a drink out of his glass.**

**"Justin Bieber was a guy," she says causing Terry to spit out his drink in poor Matt's face.**

**"Gross," said Matt grabbing a napkin to clean his face.**

**They laughed as Terry's mom tried to help Terry with his coughing fit and clean off her youngest son's face. The screen faded to black yet again.**

**"It's okay, Terry. We all thought Justin was a girl 'til we found out from a Bieber fan," said Wally.**  
** BatMite appeared and said," This next scene is happening right now in Terry's and the elderly Bruce Wayne's timeline."**

**Another scene appeared. They saw Terry's mom talking to an old woman. The name tag on her desk said 'Commissioner Gordan' on it.**

**"I need you to talk to Bruce, Barb. I'm afraid that Terry is going to end up roadkill like-" she started.**

**"You almost did," finished the older woman. "Carrie, I would love to talk to Bruce as much as the rest of us but you know how stubborn we've become with Bruce. Besides what am I supposed to say? Terry chose this life that we chose and just like the rest of us he'll have to find his own way to quit."**

**"First of all Barb, don't call me Carrie. I haven't been Carrie since I killed the commish before you. Second of all, you've told my son to butt out of police business as Batman Beyond and as Terry. Third of all, if we all went to visit him then maybe he wouldn't be that shell of his former self. It wasn't just because Joker got the last laugh and tainted us with despair and compromise. It was because two of Bruce's rays of sunshine disappeared that day and it wasn't Superman's, Joker's, Red Robin's, or anyone else's fault but that stupid commissioner's. Bruce only reminded us of what we and Terry really are and were. Criminals. Have you even talked to the others besides Mister Broody and Tim? Jason comes to visit when my cousin visits."**

**"You just had to remind me that Roy is your cousin, didn't you? No, Carrie, I haven't talked to them in a long time. Not since Damian's and Helena's funeral... You still have it don't you? You know, your engagement ring?"**

**"Yeah," said the woman taking her necklace off and on the chain was a ring. "I refuse to get rid of the last thing I have of my first fiancée. He was my whole world and I was his. It's funny actually. Remember that stupid Justin Bieber song that would play at the high schools when the schools started their tragic love stories units?"**

**"You mean 'Stuck in the Moment'?"**

**"Yeah, it was the first day of our unit when he came back and asked me to go with him to his sister's banquet that his father was attending. We actually danced to this song and sang along to the song since it seemed appropriate for our relationship."**

**"Did you two ever fooled around?" the older woman asked feeling uncomfortable after asking. "Terry doesn't have any resemblance to Warren. I also noticed at that party that you two weren't dancing very... appropriate..."**

**"No, he said something about not being able to take my maiden head before taking my maiden head, whatever that means."**

**"He meant that he wouldn't take your virginity before making you a member of his family which in this case meant to change your last name. Didn't you and Lian fight over him all the time. You wanted your babysitter/friend to hang out and Lian wanted the guy she claimed was her 'boy toy' just because you wanted him."**

**"I'm still trying to figure out why Terry's hair is black. I'm also curious as to why their eyes are blue."**

**"Do you think there's a slight chance that Damian and Helena are alive? Helena just disappeared and Damian disappearing during a patrol in Gotham and was found in the burnt down Wayne Manor when the items and objects in them were taken to a different location to rebuild the manor is a little suspicious. Do you think it has anything to do with Talia?"**

**"Not Talia, Ra's. Talia came to me years ago, asking me to help find her son Damian and to save his half-sister Helena but before she could give me information Talia's clone attacked us and she was forced to leave without giving the info to find them. She did call later on this year and told me that it was better to not have given the info to me because Curare and her clone would've gone after my family for the info. She said that it wouldn't do my children any good if I was killed by Curare like my deceased ex-husband Warren did by one of Power's goons. Terry and Bruce fell into one of Ra's traps. He pretended to be Talia but he didn't know that the body he swapped was a clone she created to make her escape from her father. Talia refused to use the Lazarus pits because she wanted to be alive as long as Bruce was because that's who she put her trust in. She trusted Bruce with her son to show him how to actually live. She truly loved Bruce and sacrificed so much to find a way to bring true joy in his life."**

**Suddenly, Terry's mom's phone rang and she dug through her purse to find it. She clicked speaker as a just in case.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Uninvited**

** "Hello?" she asked.**

** "Mom?" the boy said.**

** "Matt? What's wrong?"**

** "There's someone outside the house and out in the backyard. They're both wearing masks. The one in the front is wearing a green domino mask that has really sharp edges. The one in the back looks like an old lady but she's wearing this scary blue dragon mask."**

** "Open the door to the lady in the back and say that Carrie will be here shortly and ask her to confront the strange visitor in the front. Only open the door if you see her alone. I'll be there soon. I love you and be safe."**

** She hangs up the phone and the two women make a dash for the door. They run outside to their cars and speed away.**

** "Matt!" shouted Terry and his mother.**

** The scene changed and they saw Terry's little brother gulping as he hung up the phone. He started slowly to the back door. They gasped when they saw someone lean over the corner that Matt had just passed. The mask this person was wearing wasn't like the ones he descibed it was different. It looked alot like Cheshire's mask but with simple colors and a creepier smile drawn on it. Then that intruder ducks their head back when Matt turns. He walks back down to the corner and looks over the corner. He doesn't see a thing and neither do the heroes watching. He shudders and continues down the hall to open the back door for the old woman. She indeed have the blue dragon mask on and appeared alone so he opens the door.**

** "My mom said to tell you that Carrie will be here shortly and she wanted me to ask you to get rid of the freak up front," he says with confident even though they all knew how terrified the boy was and were strangely proud of him for it. **

** She takes off her mask and they see that she's an elderly woman about Bruce's age. She has beautiful brown eyes that Bruce recognizes in an instant.**

** "Talia," said Bruce.**

** "You must be Matt. My name is Talia. My son was engaged to your mother before he was kidnapped. I'll go get rid of that intruder as long as you just stay in the kitchen and hide. There are very bad people out there that won't hesitate to hurt a child. You seem awful brave for someone that found two freaks wearing masks at your home," she says entering the home after closing the back door. **

** "I think there's someone else here, too. I saw them from the corner of my eye. They wore a mask smiliar to the Cheshire cat and she seemed to have blue skin."**

** "One problem at a time, Matt. If we stall, looking for the one with the Cheshire mask, then the one in the front will probably sneak in. You'll have to stay hidden in the kitchen when I go look for the Cheshire. I just want to know why she left her retirement after all these years. It doesn't make any sense."**

** They watched as she tapped the wall next to the back door in several places and watched as it opened like it would if it were a door. They saw the terrified look on Matt's face when she pulled out a sword. She pointed to the kitchen but Matt followed her to the door.**

** "I thought I told you to stay in the kitchen."**

** "You can't get rid of me that easy. This is my home and I want to know what is going on so I'll stay here even if it kills me!"**

** "Poor chose of words. That's how my son died."**

** She opens the door and she drops her sword. The man before her catches the sword. He examines it before speaking.**

** "I still can't believe you kept this. Even after all these years and hardships you kept this. I really meant a lot to you, mother," said the man with the green domino mask.**

** "Damian," she says before hugging him.**

** Once she lets go, he sees the boy that staring at him.**

** "Yikes, didn't realize there'd be a kid here. Sorry for scaring you, champ. Tell you what once I get to talk to your mother, then, if I get permission, I'll take you and anyone you want to bring to whatever place you want to go for being so brave. Your mom would be proud," he said.**

** "You know my mom?" he asked.**

** "Know her? I was going to marry her until this psychopath with a beard kidnapped me then took me to see my sociopathic grandfather."**

** "Can you take off your mask? I won't let you in if you don't."**

** "Well, you drive a hard bargain but... sure, okay," he said pulling off his domino mask.**

** They saw his beautiful blue eyes and instantly recognized him. Little Damian was all grown up.**

** "The name's Damian by the way. Damian Wayne. I'm Bruce Wayne's son. I assuming your mom's not home. Can I come in? It's cold outside."**

** The boy laughed and moved away from the door to let him in. After he closed the door, they walked to the kitchen.**

** "I can't believe she didn't change it even after all these years. It looks exactly the same."**

** "Did you know that Carrie got married to another?" his mother asked.**

** "Well, I kind of already assumed she did since she has a brave 8-year-old boy. Also that the man she married was murdered. I didn't think I'd actually find her when I realized that she changed her name after she killed Commissioner Yindel. That old hag shot me when I was fighting Superman and I was winning too, a shame. Heard the new commissioner is Barbara, daughter of the first Commissioner Gordan."**

** "Be wary of what you say in front of children."**

** "I am actually. This boy has already been through tragedy and lived in Gotham all his life, I think. He knows what a gun is and what it's capable of doing. I'm not going to suger coat my words to make Gotham sound like the greatest place in the whole world. Gotham is shunned by God but feared by the Devil. This place is so bad that they don't care about how many orphans are living underground as long as they don't provoke the government. The only ones that actually care are doing nothing about it. Well besides that new guy who thinks he's Batman. At least someone in this darn city doesn't want to watch it burn but wants to return it to it's former glory. Where families can take shortcuts down an alley and not have to carry a gun; where an 8-year-old like this boy here would never have to lose his parents because of some punk with a gun."**

** "Where's Helena?" she asked.**

** "She went to see her sweet heart."**

** They saw the pretend gagging that he was doing and saw that he was doing it to make Matt laugh, which he did. They heard a door open with a loud slam.**

** "Matt!" said his mom.**

** They watched as she ran into the kitchen with the Comissioner right behind her. They stopped when they saw Damian.**

** "Carrie, Barbara, it's been so long since I've seen you two. Do you know how my father is? Is he still moping around the manor or did a worse fate claim him?" he asked.**

** "He's fine. Is that really you Damian?" asked the commissioner.**

** "Yes. I've missed you all, especially you, Carrie."**

** "It's Mary, now."**

** "I still need to ask you something."**

** "You already know the answer, Dami."**

** They watched as he took the ring off the chain and slipped it on her finger. He pulled her face close to his and they kissed. After a few seconds, they parted with their foreheads touching.**

** "Missed you," said Damian. "Do you forgive me?"**

** "For what?"**

** "For putting you through hell."**

** "It was worth it."**

** They smiled and held hands.**

** "Too bad that your sons weren't mine as well. Can you explain why your son looks alot like my father from when he was a child?"**

** "He does?" she asked taking a good long look at her boy and then back to Damian frustrated and annoyed. "How am I supposed to know how your dad looked like as a kid? I'm pretty sure **_**your**_** dad wasn't flipping people all the time. That's right young man, I know and you better stop or I'll flip you."**

** "You wouldn't lay a finger on him," he whispers as they walked to the living room.**

** "What he doesn't know isn't going to hurt him," she whispers back smiling.**

** "Ah, there's my Carrie."**

** "Aren't you tempted to call everyone and tell them that we're getting married? I know I am, even though I feel a strange sense of deja vu."**

** "That's because we did that, after I proposed to you at my sister's banquet when you were 15. Do you remember?"**

** They saw Terry's mom laugh. Damian and the others with them looked on in confusion 'til the commisioner laughed too, finally getting the joke.**

** "We were just talking about how your relationship with Carrie was similar to the song Stuck in the Moment by Justin Bieber. You proposed to her after spending a few hours with her and how ready you were to sacrifice yourself if something were to happen to Carrie. There's something I need to know. Who killed Joker?"**

** "He killed himself. I twisted his neck to the point that he would never be able to move ever again. He somehow managed to twist his own neck and take his own life. Not to long after, Commissioner Yindel came looking for us and named me a criminal. I remember setting Joker's body on fire and taking the gun that Joker had before the police came. While they were distracted, I used Joker's gun to start a fire and set off the spriklers but I missed the shot twice and had to use an officer's gun since I was out of practice. Carrie was waiting for me in the BatChopter. Then we made our escape. Poor Care was so shaken up that I couldn't bear to give her the lecture that Dad would've given us when we made a mistake. At first I didn't know that she was, until she put the helicopter on autopilot and got out of her seat to hug me. She had blood all over her face and costume and then I realized that it wasn't hers. She didn't save Joker's goon."**

** "Wait!" shouted Matt.**

** "What?" asked the three.**

** "What about Cheshire?"**

** "What do you mean?" asked Damian kneeling down to be about the same height as Matt.**

** "There was someone inside the house when I went to open the door to your mom. I saw them from the corner of my eye. They wore this pathetic excuse of a Cheshire cat mask from Alice in Wonderland. There was just one though."**

** Damian's eyes widened as he grabbed the boy and Carrie and ran through the house.**

** "We have to get you out of here. I wish my dad kept better tabs of and on assassins!"**

** "Assassins!" the two shouted.**

** "Yes. The assassin in your house is Copy Cat formerly known as Curare. Batman Beyond has gone up against Curare twice and now she wants revenge because of his intervention. The only way to get rid of her now is to kill her. Unless you want to die young. She seems to know a lot about him- damn! She used to work for the League of Shadows. Of course she'll know who he is now that they are all dead! Unless she came for my mother."**

** "Who cares!" shouted Commissioner Gordan who held her gun in both hands looking for signs of the threat. "We need to get them out of here. We have to call in reenforcements if we want to live to see tomorrow."**

** "Already did. Whenever I have to leave my son alone at home, I call in someone to survey the area and if he can't find anything, he hurries here and warns me. He told me when I was driving on my way back home that from the camera that was attached to the back door, he saw Matt slowly walk down the hall when someone peered over the corner to look at him. He hurried out to our area when he saw Matt head back to the corner to investigate-" said the woman holding Matt close to her before they heard a loud crash from upstairs.**

** They saw the terrified look on Matt's face when they saw two figures fall from the stairs holding weapons to the other's neck. They watched as an old man with graying hair punched the other in the face breaking the mask and revealing the true face of Curare before she passed out. The Team, League, and the others ,besides Batman Beyond and Bruce, wondered who he was. All the group of heroes and the former members of the Batfamily with the boy watched as the man stood up and dusted himself off.**

** "That was way to close for comfort. I believe in a situation like this I would have said 'Get traught or be dead'. But now that the threat is neutralized I can say that I'm now feeling the aster. Man, it's weird to hear your old catchphrases out loud when you no longer use them. What the hell, I'll say another one. This woman was so not whelmed," said the man.**

** "Nightwing, you're so old!" said Wally who started to laugh uncontrollably.**

** "Thanks for saving us, Night," said Terry's mom.**

** They watched as the man turned around and most of the heroes watching gasped. He had an eyepatch over his right eye.**

** "Did you lose your eye in a fight, mister?" asked Matt to the man. "Wait you look a lot like Commissioner Grayson who comes to visit every single time my mom's cousin, Roy Harper, comes to visit and talk to each other half of the time he spends here."**

** "I am Commissioner Grayson. I live out in Bludhaven but I was raised here in Gotham. I traveled around the world by the time I was 13. I started out as an orphaned circus gypsy to Robin all in one night. Later on, I met Roy Harper, who back then was Speedy and became Red Arrow after a fallout with his mentor Green Arrow and the Justice League. My friends Kaldar'uhm a.k.a formerly as Aqualad and Wally West a.k.a. formerly as Kid Flash helped save Superboy, a clone of Superman and Lex Luthor. That day on the fourth of July we forged something powerful and we weren't going to let the Justice League revoke it from us. Like Superboy said that day 'Get on board or get out of the way'," he said shrugging.**

** "Cool! Does this mean I'm an unofficial member of the Batfamily. Since my mom knows you, she must have been a hero at one point in her life and Terry's Batman-"**

** "Hold up!" said Terry's mom. "What makes you so sure that Terry's the new Batman that's been protecting Gotham nowadays?"**

** "Terry has the costume in his backpack and I know that Terry's no cosplayer. He socked so many of those when he took me to a comic book convention," he said.**

** They all saw that the elderly Dick Grayson face-palmed before hitting his forehead against a table several times.**

** "Dick what are you doing?" asked Commissioner Gordan.**

** "I'm face-table-ing. The new Batman is obviously a rookie who needs to be taught a lesson. Why Bruce hasn't said anything about it, I'll never know," he said.**

** "How long have you known that?" asks Terry's mom.**

** "Since I was rescued by Batman and found by Terry and Max minutes later. I saw the suit sticking out of the pack and Max hoped that I didn't see it as she stuck the part that was sticking out in. She also gave Terry a lecture about how superheroes needing to hide their costume in places that no one will dare look when she thought I was listening to my music."**

** "Great detective work for-" said Dick before he saw Damian.**

** "I was starting to wonder when you'd spot me. Seriously Grayson! I could have a gun pointed at you and you probably wouldn't notice," he said.**

**"Damian?" he asked not very sure of himself.**

** He saw the man nod before smiling as he said," Don't get used to the smile 'cause you're still not funny."**

** "Damian!" he shouted before running at Damian.**

** They laughed as Damian tried to dodge but was tackled by the older man. They saw the group in the house laughing at their reunion. The heroes in the theater were happy for them until they saw Curare get back up with sword in hands. They were terrified for the group 'til the woman known as Commissioner Gordan turned and shot her once. She shot her in the chest and watched as the body dropped down to the ground for what appeared to be the last time.**

** "Damn! Nice shot!" shouted Damian and Dick from their positions on the ground.**

** Damian had his face pressed to the ground and Dick was sitting on him trying to keep the younger man down. The distraction was enough to help Damian escape his grasp. He went to hold his fiancée close and ruffled Matt's hair.**

** "Brave and bold, just like your mom. That's one thing that father of yours was not, no offence," said Damian.**

** "None taken. He was a bit of a square. He'd go all billy the first sight of trouble," he said.**

** "Billy? You told him about the old Gotham lingo that came before the new Neo Gotham lingo. Grayson, remember all the kids that used to say your catchphrases. Like the 'Holy insert word or words here, Batman!'"**

** "Holy piracy theft, Batman!" said Dick getting up from the ground and stood up.**

** He noticed that Damian was holding Carrie close to him.**

** "You're engaged again, aren't you?" he asked sighing. "Haven't we been down this road before? When something good happens to anyone of us something bad happens. Let me guess, Joker is going to reappear and hunt us down while having Tim under his control with a chip that stored the Joker's memories of our identities. He'll attack at one of Bruce's events causing Bruce to force the new Batman to quit out of fear that he'll be the next to die. He'll have his goons attack the kid and the kid will go looking for Bruce demanding the Joker's significance and find that Joker tried to silence him. Bruce somehow makes it and someone tells the kid the whole truth and why they didn't want him to go up against the Joker. The kid will fight up against the Joker after defeating his goons. Joker nearly succeeds in killing the kid but the kid still has one trick up his sleeve and uses it to stop the Joker."**

** "Sorry Dick, as reasonable as that seems that's not going to happen," said Commissioner Gordan.**

** "Why not?" he asked.**

** "Because that already happened. Last week if I recall," she said looking over at Damian's fiancée. "Right, Mary?"**

** "Ugh! Don't call me Mary anymore. I was born Carrie and I'm not going to hide anymore now that my fiancé has returned. But yeah, it happened the week before. Matt claimed that there was a stranger in our kitchen when Terry came home early for once and said that Bruce fired him."**

** "I still don't know how Bruce recovered from the Joker's laughing gas so quickly. It was designed to make you laugh until you died and as airy and roomy the cave is, there isn't a single place to escape the gas. Terry said that he wasn't breathing when he found him. The poor boy was traumatized. It was like the night Warren McGinnis was murdered all over again. The HAHAHA graffiti, the house was trashed, and all it was missing was the police trying to tell him that something had happened while he was away. He went to see if he was alive and thank god he was. Bruce started to breath and told Terry as he was laughing under the influence of the Joker gas that the cure was under the table that he was working at before Joker's attack."**

** "Damn! Why am I always missing the action?" said the now pouting Dick Grayson.**

** "At least you got some action out in Bludhaven!" exclaimed Damian. "I was locked in a room with my half-sister tied up and forced to live out our worst memories only ten times more painful since we had to relive it again and again without an end. We snapped out of it when we heard Dad's voice demanding to see my grandfather. We struggled until guards came to stop our struggles making it all to easy to escape. We hauled them outside to a pool that was not inhabited by crocodiles as the whole building exploded. As we stared at the explosion we saw two figures, which we assumed was Dad and the new Batman, fly into a flying vehicle and flew off."**

** "What was your worst memory?" asked Matt.**

** "The Joker incident all those years ago. Back when **_**I**_** was Batman and Carrie was **_**my**_** Robin fighting against the Mutants, Two Face, and eventually Joker, Superman, and the government. The days when we were captured and nearly died thanks to the damn government. I'm glad Superman was faking our fight. I might of actually died if he was actually doing what that freak told him to do. Superman was ordered by the President to do what ever it took to put me out of commission, even if it meant that he would have to resort to killing." **

** The heroes watching eyes widened as they turned to look over at Superman. They saw that his eyes were wide in terror. He was shaking his head in complete disbelief of his future actions. The heroes then heard a **_**WHOOSH! **_**come from the screen.**

** "Superman," said Commissioner Gordan on the screen. **

** They all saw that the group turn to look at who they thought was Superman. They all saw the angry expression on his face as he looked down at the villain. He seemed to have graying hair and his costume was black and the S shield on his chest was white and looked futuristic. They saw his glare move from the assassin to Commissioner Gordan.**

** "What did you think you were doing when you shot her?" he said walking towards her.**

** "My job," she said angrily. "It's my job as the Commissioner of Gotham that I do whatever it takes to protect the innocent."**

** "I've told you to distract her until Dick came to stop her. I specifically told you to avoid shooting her and I find her with a bullet wound in her chest. You better be happy that it was inches above her heart or I would've taken you into Justice League custody," he said poking her inches above her heart for emphasis.**

** "For doing my job!" she shouted as Superman glared at her.**

** "For interfering in Justice League business," he said. "Commissioner Grayson is a part-time member which allows him to get involved in matters like this. I was nearing the area and heard the gun shot. I saw the location of the shot and headed here. You're the only one I know that carries a gun and would actually use it. If you act impulsively ever again, I **_**will **_**find you and make sure you get what's coming to you. If you'll become a part-time member I wouldn't have to give you this damn lecture every time we meet!"**

** "No thanks. I barely trust you after nearly killing several Justice League members. I also know that Batman Beyond is not a Justice League member."**

** "I was **_**NOT **_**in control of myself! That creature Starro attached itself to me and it was the one planning to kill off the League! I brought Batman Beyond in to help me figure out who the mole was and stop them. He's been a part-time member ever since the Chronos incident."**

** "Like I've said before, you can't be trusted. You've changed!"**

** "Like I can help it! Everyone changes. You used to be so happy and now you're a bitter old hag!"**

** "Look who's talking! You been this way ever since Superboy and Supergirl left and never came back!"**

** They saw the pain he felt when he flinched before he snarled at her. He saw him turn his back to her to pick up the unconscious villain and he turned again as he headed for the front door. He stopped right in his tracks right next to Dick when he saw Damian.**

** "Hey, Clark. Um, long time no see," Damian said.**

** "Damian?" he asked as he gestured to Dick to take the assassin and walked towards the man. "Is that you?"**

** "Yes, it is. What's this about Supergirl and Superboy never com-" he managed to get out before Superman hugged him.**

** They saw as abruptly as the hug started, it ended as he let go and Dick followed Superman out the door before leaving. The screen faded to black as they heard someone snap their fingers.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Damian, Carrie, and Helena**

**When BatMite snapped his fingers, the people on the screen suddenly appeared in front of the heroes.**

**Wally groaned and said," Seriously, how many are you planning to bring in BatMite. I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one that's getting sick of this!"**

**"Terry! Oh, thank goodness that you're okay!" his mom says bringing him out of his seat to hug him. "Bruce, it's good to see how fast you've recovered from the Joker gas. I knew you were too stubborn to die."**

**They watched as Wally, Mas, and Menos got up and moved with Wally snickering the whole way. They sat right behind Roy and his family to avoid Artemis.**

**"It's good to see you again Father. I've missed you during my long painful torture my grandfather called a vacation," he said while Talia took Terry's spot as Damian sat down next to Bruce. **

**Terry relocated himself between his mother and his little brother and ruffled his hair.**

**"You're such a brave little twip. And you're smart, too," he said.**

**"You think so?" his brother asked hopefully.**

**"I know so. If I ever need a Robin, then you'll be the first to know," he says smiling.**

**The screen turned on and they saw a man stand at the top of some stairs and walked down. They saw the man turn on lights and they saw things were covered with white fabric. He pulled one of them off and they saw a costume in a display case. They saw that it was a Robin's costume but just not any Robin. It was Damian's.  
"Damian?" asked someone from the top of the stairs.**

**"Yes?" said the man staring at the costume.**

**"You're not supposed to be down here," he said.**

**They saw an old man walk down the stairs towards him. He seemed in pretty good shape for an old man.**

**"Just down here to celebrate. Tomorrow marks 10 years since the last sighting of Batman. You should be happy, Father. They still remember us," he said looking at him bitterly.**

**"There's one thing I need to know Damian. Why did **_**you**_** quit? You and I both know how much protecting the innocent meant to you," he said.**

**"You were asking a 14-year-old boy to protect all of Gotham. That's practically a suicide mission. A man could do it; sure he could since one did it for years until he got reenforcement but a teenager alone with no help at all would die in a matter of days. Unlike you Father, I was utterly friendless. No one wanted to help me protect Gotham because they said they had way to much to lose; but in reality they hated me and wanted nothing to do with me. My best friend, Colin Wilkes, literally told me to my face that as long as he lived that he wanted nothing to do with me and that he looked forward to an invitation to my funeral," he said looking at the costume sadly.**

**"I didn't know," his father said.**

**"I made sure you didn't. I didn't want to show you how betrayed I felt that day," he said letting his hand touch the case. "I tried to keep myself from feeling emotions since then, hoping that being passive would keep me from breaking someone's leg. While I went away to college, I met lots of people who lost everything to punks with guns."**

**"But you couldn't. What kept you from hurting someone while you were away?" Bruce asked.**

**"Carrie. When ever I thought about crossing the line, I thought of what Carrie would've done or said. When we were younger, she would do whatever I did but she made it her own. If I went and fractured someone's leg then she would've probably broken it. When you're practically raised without any morals like she was it's hard to know what lines shouldn't be crossed. She never stole, never gotten in a fight, never talked back, never lied, and she never cheated. She said that she learned that from the mistakes that her older cousins made. She said that as long as she lives that she'll never fall in love. That it would destroy her the way it did her cousin Roy. He loved a woman whose name was Jade and was utterly heartbroken when she filed a divorce and took his daughter with him. He was even more heartbroken when he was sent to a hospital in Star City to find out that Jade died and that their daughter was in critical condition," said the man walking deeper into the cave before pulling another fabric that was covering a different display case and revealing the Batman costume.**

**"Not tonight, Damian. Can you at least wait until tomorrow?" he said.**

**"Sure. I want to see how Commissioner Gordan is doing," he said. "I need to tell him that he'll have reenforcement. What can you tell me about the freaks who think they own Gotham?"**

**They headed up the stairs.**

**"They called themselves the Mutants," said Bruce as the scene faded.**

**The next scene appeared. They saw Damian and Bruce walk down a street. They stopped and stood under a lamp-post. They saw a newspaper.**

**"Family Murder Mutants Suspected," Damian said. "They would love it here."**

**"Who?" asked his father.**

**"Your parents," said Damian sarcastically. "They'd be so proud of you and what you've done.**

**"Damian, you don't understand why I quit, do you?"**

**"No, I don't. What made you listen to the fucking government. You said it yourself all those damn years ago. You didn't trust them."**

**"I did it because there wasn't a Justice League anymore. Think about it Damian. I made contingency plans for every hero and villain I've encountered. You and I both know I don't do things half way. If I made contingency plans for the entire League-"**

**"-then you had to make one for yourself," he said then his eyes widened. "With the Justice League gone, your contingency plan is gone as well. Nothing would be there to stop you if you became a mass murdering maniac!"**

**They saw the old man nod slowly. The heroes all turned in their seats to either stare at the unmasked Batman or the elderly Bruce Wayne.**

**"Ace, they see us," said a punk.**

**"Don't go all billy. Go around," said Ace," behind him. Slice and dice. Show 'em we nasty."**

**"I don't know man. Spuds' awful big and look at 'em."**

**"Come on," said Bruce.**

**"Jeez, man. Spud's into it," the punk said.**

**"So what? Slice and dice," said Ace.**

**"Come on," said Damian.**

**"Aw, no. Can't do it when they into it. Blow this. Let's go to the arcade."**

**They watched as the two punks ran away.**

**"They're part of that Mutant gang?" asked Damian.**

**"Yes, and I think if you're going to patrol Gotham on the 10th anniversary of the last sighting of Batman, then you should go to the arcade. That's the Mutants favorite hideout and some people trying to escape the rain like it's going to later today end up dying there," said Bruce.**

**"Thanks, dad. You always did have my back. You and Dick always did," he says running into the alley.**

**"Good luck," he said before walking towards an awaiting limo and getting in.**

**The next scene isn't what they expected. They see a woman walking in the rain trying to use a newspaper to keep her and her groceries dry.**

**"Come in here where it's warm, mommy," said a Mutant grabbing the poor innocent woman.**

**"No," she said struggling to get away," please."**

**He dragged her into the entrance of a building.**

**"I need you mommy. Talk soft and make me feel safe," he said pulling out a very jagged knife that scared the heroes into silence.**

**No one wanted to watch what they thought was going to happen but they couldn't take their eyes off the screen.**

**"That freak's gone in three... two... one... and..." said Damian.**

**Suddenly, after Damian counted down an arm broke the window and grabbed the Mutant's arm before dragging him in through the window. The Mutant was still screaming for a few more seconds until he was shut up. They saw the woman staring through the window in horror.**

**"Thank you," she said before running away.**

**The next scene showed. They saw the neon sign that said 'Arcade' on it. They noticed that it was raining. They knew that someone was going to walk towards it but they didn't expect two.**

**"Great," said a girl," Figured I want to get all soaked. Come on. We'll cut through here."**

**They saw the girl walk onto the screen towards the Arcade. They saw the girl who was talking had red hair and was wearing glasses with green lenses. She wore a blue jacket, blue jeans, and black shoes. If you looked at her from behind, you would have thought she was a boy.**

**"Is that you, mom?" asked Terry, who was dying to know.**

**"Yes," she said not looking away from the screen.**

**As she headed towards the arcade, her friend walked with her. She had long black hair with bangs and dark eyes. She wore a brown jacket, jeans and black sneakers.**

**"I don't know, Carrie. Heard the Mutants hang here," said Carrie's friend.**

**"A little backbone, Michelle. Better in here than out there. Least the lights are bright."**

**Then, ironically, the lights flicker off.**

**"Carrie?"**

**"Don't go all billy. They'll come back in a sec. 'Sides if they don't, I'll just take care of any Mutants that try to attack us on the way out," she says.**

**"How can you be so sure?" her friend says. "Even you can't go up against a gun."**

**"My cousins used to get into fights a lot. They taught me all they know, especially how to fight someone with a gun."**

**They then heard a Mutant's voice echo through the arcade. They watched as four Mutants closed in on them.**

**"Michelle, stay close. Michelle?" Carrie asked before looking around and saw that a Mutant had her and another was holding a gun to her head.**

**They saw how she flinched. She knew that things just got more complicated. She and the heroes knew that if she tried to fight back that they'll pull the trigger and end her friend's life. She let them capture her. While Michelle struggled a figure came and attacked one of the Mutants. Carrie took action when the other Mutants became distracted. She slammed her head into the Mutant that held her wrists behind her back. She grabbed his hand and twisted herself around to knee the Mutant in the gut and flipped him into the darkness. The Mutant holding the gun to Michelle's face shot at Carrie. They watched as Carrie dodged them. The Mutant barely had time to react until an object was thrown at his hand but not before he shot a final bullet. Before he knew it, he was kneed in the face by Carrie. The Mutant that was holding Michelle made a run for it until the figure attacked the man throwing the Mutant into the neon lights. As he was being electrocuted, they saw the figure turn towards the two girls. It was Batman.**

**"We make a pretty good team," he said to the red-haired girl.**

**"If you ever need a Robin, then you'll never find a better one than Carrie Kelly," said Michelle causing Batman to flinch slightly even though the girls didn't see it.**

**"We'll be in touch," said Batman before leaving.**

**After he left Carrie called someone on her phone. She put the phone on speaker.**

**"Hello?" said the guy she called.**

**"Roy, I need you to come pick me up," she says.**

**"Where are you, brat?"**

**"At the arcade."**

**"ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE? I'll be there. Do you need anything?"**

**"A first aid kit, please."**

**"'Kay, I'm on my way."**

**"Oh, and bring the van. I've got company."**

**"... Yeah... fine... sure."**

**They both hang up and not to long after a van pulls up in front of the arcade. They saw a man run out of the van with a first aid kit in his arm. He had long red hair and blue eyes. He had tattoos on his arms, he was smoking a cigarette, and wore a red hat. **

**"What happened kid? You okay?" he asked looking at her.**

**His eyes widened when he saw red on one of Carrie's sleeve.**

**"The hell happened, Carrie?" he asked as he lifted her up and ran to the van with Michelle right behind him.**

**"These four Mutants snuck up on us and one snagged Michelle. Another held a gun to her head so I let them grab me. Then out of nowhere, Batman appears, and takes out one of them causing a distraction. I fought off the one that held my wrists to my back and I threw him so Batman could deal with him. The one with the gun shot at me but I was still a good distance away so I dodged most of them until Batman threw his batarang at the gun. I miscalculated because I got distracted by the thing and it hit me. I quickly kneed the guy in the face and the one that was holding Michelle ran until Batman caught him and threw him into the neon light. He said we made a pretty good team and that he'd keep in touch before leaving," she said as her cousin patched her up.**

**After she was, another person smacked her upside the head. She looked over and saw the red-head. His hair was like how Red Arrow has his.**

**"You're fucking insane," he said. "But I'm still proud. That was your first fight. Guess we can't shoot at you anymore.**

**"Least I still have my real arm," she said avoiding the thing that he threw at her. "Still don't get why you want me to wear a bulletproof vest underneath my shirt all the time."**

**"It's for a just-in-case. Gotham's pretty bad. Wouldn't be surprised if there was a school shooting. By the way, guess what," he said.**

**"What?"**

**"Got news from Damian."**

**"You do?"**

**They saw how excited she got. They drove off and dropped Michelle off at her house before continuing their conversation.**

**"He's getting married to Lian," said the long-haired man.**

**"What?" she shouted. "He told me that he wasn't interested in her what a f- You're joking. You fucking asshole!"**

**They saw her punch the man when they stopped at the red traffic lights.**

**"Sorry, couldn't help it but anyways the real news is that he's back in Gotham and he's coming to see you. I think to tell you that he's back. Don't let him see that wound, though. He'll think your 'rents abusing you and call his buddies in the police department. You know how overprotective that loser can get."**

**"Least he knows the people he should be helping. I hope he finds out about your heroin and cocaine addictions," she says kicking a case in the back where she's sitting and it opens revealing the stuff she mentioned.**

**"I barely touch that shit," he says. "It's Ray over here that has a problem. I only take some when punks like you get pulled into gunfire and I have to save their sorry asses from bleeding to death."**

**"You and I are technically the same person. If I have a problem, then you do too," said the younger man.**

**"It's getting really hard to remember who is the older one around here," she says getting out of the van once they pull up to her apartment building. **

**"Have fun and make sure you avoid your 'rents," they say.**

**"Hey, before I forget when do you want me to come in for work tomorrow?" she asks.**

**"No can do Carrie. It's going to be very slow tomorrow. Need you to stay home. 'Sides you deserve it, little trooper," says Ray before they drive off.**

**"Great now what else am I going to do tomorrow?" she asked.**

**"Well, you can accompany me to the Kyle's banquet tomorrow," said a voice behind her.**

**She turned around and saw Damian. She smiled and hugged him.**

**"Damian! It's so good to see you again!" she said after pulling away from her hug.**

**They saw his eyes widened as he took in the sight of Carrie's bloody jacket sleeve.**

**"Carrie, what happened?" he asked grabbing her lower arm to avoid hurting the wounded area.**

**"Michelle and I tried to go through the Arcade and got jumped by four Mutants. Batman came and took one down and I took the one that had me down and the one with the gun shot at me but I managed to dodge everyone until Batman threw his batarang at the gun. The guy fired one last time and I miscalculated. It got me in the arm and I took him down. The last one tried to run away but Batman threw him into the neon lights. My cousin came a few minutes later with a first aid kit and called me an idiot. He asked me to never do that again."**

**"You're leaving something out," he said following her as she headed around the building.**

**"What makes you say that?"**

**"Carrie, do you take me as an idiot?"**

**He says turning her around to face him. She glared up at him.**

**"I do actually. Can't you be satisfied that I told you and instead of questioning me about things you think I leave out."**

**She turned around and continued down the alley until she got to the ladder. She climbed up it with only her arms until she could get her feet on them. Damian followed and he seemed to be pondering something. They also saw a tinge of guilt written on his face as he followed. They finally got to the top and now stood on the escape platform and she opened a window before climbing in. Damian did the same thing and closed the window.**

**"Looks the same. I'm sorry for over-reacting. Guess it runs in my family. That's how dad acted when one of us ever got hurt. Look Carrie, I worry about you. Gotham is dangerous. I didn't expect to come back to a city that's now worse off then when it was years ago. There are freaks out that are just killing for no damn reason. I don't want one of the people I love to get hurt," he said pausing as those last words slip his mouth.**

**They saw Carrie had her ear pressed against her door.**

**"Do you hear that?" she says looking at him.**

**He's silent for a second as he presses his ear to her door. His eyes widened.**

**"It's quiet. Your place is never this quiet," he says as he unlocks the door and swings the door open before running out the room.**

**Carrie hurries out the door but Damian tries to get her back in.**

**"This isn't something you need to see," he says but Carrie manages to get past him into the living room.**

**Damian is leaning on the wall and he flinched as he heard Carrie scream. They watch as Carrie runs back and hugs him, crying in his arms.**

**"I'm sorry," he says as he tries to comfort her. "Do you have anywhere to go?"**

**"Not really. Unless you think the Harpers can take care of me," she says.**

**They saw him flinch at the name Harper and holds her closer.**

**"Then it's settled. Carrie, you're coming to live with me. I'll call Alfred and tell him to prepare a room while you pack all the things you want to take with you. Do you want something to eat or did you lose your appetite?" he asked.**

**"Can you get me something from the fridge? I think there's some leftover spaghetti," she says.**

**"Sure, Care."**

**He leaves to go get the food and she grabs a suitcase from her closet. She goes to her drawer and starts to pack up her clothes. She gets through all of them except the last one. She opens it and only the last things that are in there. She pulls out a bright yellow cape and green shorts. Underneath them was something that they didn't expect. It was the trademark red tunic that all Robins wore but like all Robins it was unique. The sleeves were green and they saw the belt laying across it. It was a plain belt that someone would wear and it had a yellow buckle. She quickly hid them at the bottom of the suitcase as she heard Damian come in and closed it.**

**"Got it," he said gesturing to the plate in his hand before placing it on her desk.**

**They see Damian pulling down the posters in her room and rolling them up before pulling it through a rubber band. He continues to pack her stuff as she ate. They hear him laugh as he pulls something out of the closet. They saw Carrie stopped eating when she caught a glimpse of it.**

**"Don't touch that!" she shouts trying to grab it but Damian being taller than her used it to his advantage to hold it up in the air. **

**It was another Robin costume. Damian's Robin costume.**

**"Can't believe you kept this! I thought you hated this thing!" he said handing it to her.**

**"I only hated it because I was dared to wear it by my cousins and you know how much I hate to be called a chicken by my cousins. They asked you to give them the costume and told me to wear it for Halloween that year. It was the only thing I had to remember you by when you left for college. It's not fun to be left behind you know!" she said grabbing it before putting it in her suitcase.**

**"I'm sorry, then. I didn't know you felt that way when I left," he said.**

**"Still don't know why you care so much about me so much. You were just my babysitter when we first met. Just a little kid that you had to watch for my cousins so they could take Lian to the hospital. I was no one important," she says as she sits on her bed.**

**"That's part of the appeal. My old friend, Colin, a red-head like yourself, was getting picked on by some kids at the park and for some reason I couldn't stand around and let them do that. I fought them off and he used to follow me around doing whatever I did. Even if he was afraid and eventually he grew on me to the point until we became friends," he stopped, looking down at the ground.**

**"But things changed," Carried said. "Soon they were sick of you and started to ignore you. They would give you the silent treatment for days at a time and when they did talk you could practically hear the ice in their voice. Then they just couldn't stand the sight of you. Their smile and laugh weren't what it used to be. It was bitter and rueful. Then they got tired and started to cut you down with hurtful words and actions."**

**Damian looked over at her. She was on the verge of tears but she refused to cry. They watched as she walked to her dresser and lifted the picture frame that was laying face down on it. They got a closer look at it. They saw a caption on the bottom of the frame. It said 'Lian Harper and Carrie Kelly'. The top said 'Best Friends Forever'.**

**"Lian and I used to be the best of friends," she continues putting it Damian's hand before going back to her desk to her food. "When we found out that we were related, we thought it was even better. She used to mention you a lot. Said you were her best guy friend. She was happy when I finally did get to meet you, even if it was because she was in the hospital. I'm not sure what happened after that. All I remember that she kept blaming me for things. She blamed me for the death of her mother and a man by the name of Oliver Queen. She said I was the reason why her parents divorced and why her father couldn't stand the sight of her. She ignored me and tried to kill me several times only for Roy and Ray to stop her. Now whenever we see each other, she's nice until it's just the two of us. That's when she cuts me down."**

**Carrie couldn't take it anymore. She started to cry. Damian rushed over to her and got her up so he could hug her. She cried in his arms for the second time. She mutters something into his shirt.**

**"Come again?" he asked.**

**"I said 'why?'," she said pulling away. "Why did she hate me after all the years that we've been the best of friends."**

**"I think I know why," said Damian before sighing. "Lian had a crush on me since the day we met. Your cousin Roy knew my father's first ward, Dick. One day, Roy visited Gotham to see his sister-in-law, Artemis. Dick wanted to see his old friend but was in charge of taking care of me for the day. He took me to the park and that's where I met not only Lian but Colin as well. She wanted me to meet you so bad since we were her two best friends in the world. I guess she thought you were trying to steal me or something because she didn't want me to talk to you anymore and got mad when I tried. One day when we were fourteen, she asked me out on a date and I told her that I had a girlfriend. She was furious because she thought I meant you. I'm sorry but I'm the reason your friendship with Lian went sour all those years ago."**

**They all saw that she hugged him. **

**"At least now we know why our friends hate us. Colin told Lian who told Zachary who told me that he's mad at you because he thinks that you like me. I was a naive kid so I had no idea what they meant."**

**"You got to be fucking kidding me! They are just so fucking perfect for each other! They can be a bitter couple together. Hey, I just got an idea. Colin and Lian are coming to the banquet that my sister and her mother are throwing. You come as my date and we'll laugh at how red their faces will be. What do you think?"**

**They saw her contemplating it as she went back to her food. After she finished, she clapped her hands and pointed at him.**

**"If you can convince someone you know to let me borrow a dress and help me with my hair and makeup, then you got yourself a deal."**

**"Great. Now let's get the rest of your things packed up and get you out of here. I've already told Commissioner Gordan what happened. He's checking all the rooms in the building to see if it happened to anyone else. I think Alfred is down there waiting for us."**

**Suddenly, they heard a gun shot and they saw a body fall into the room. It was a Mutant and he held a gun in his hand. They looked at the man who shot the Mutant.**

**"Good riddance," said a man whose name tag said 'Lieutenant Bullock'. "You two okay? That freak was planning to kill the girl. Apparently, she fought off a group of Mutants and got two arrested. The other two escaped and planned to get revenge. They followed her home and ran up to the guy up front and stole the information about where the girl lived. Killed her 'rents and decided to cause some trouble while waiting for the girl to get back."**

**"He saw us coming down the hall and ran inside," said the man whose name tag said 'Commissioner Gordan'. "He was planning to kill off the girl before he was captured. Damian, what did I tell you over the phone?"**

**"Keep our backs to the wall, commish, I know," he said looking at the ground before looking at Bullock. "Nice shot, by the way."**

**"Thanks. It's what I do," said the man. "You leaving soon? It's not safe to have the girl live here anymore. You've got guts, kid. You could be one of that Batjerk's sidekicks. Like Robin or Batgirl or whatever the rest of their names were."**

**"Think so?" she asks blushing.**

**"I know so. You know I miss that Bat freak. He made things easier for us cops."**

**"Well, it's your lucky day. I only took down two of them. Batman took down the other two."**

**"He did? Great, now we got reenforcement. We can beat these freaks."**

**The thing was there wasn't sarcasm in his voice for once. He spoke with sincerity when talking about them for the first time in his life.**

**The scene changed. They saw Bruce talking to a very young woman. She had blue eyes and black hair.**

**"It's great to see you again dad," she said hugging him.**

**"It's good to see you again, Helena," he says hugging her back. "How's Kyle Industries?"**

**"It's almost as stressing as Wayne Enterprises. How do you deal with it?"**

**"Punching bag at home."**

**"Ah, they infuriate you, too."**

**"They keep trying to convince me to expand into the weapon department. It's like they forgot that my parents were murdered."**

**"More like they hoped that you did."**

**"Do you know where Damian is? He said he'd be here."**

**"Yeah. My mom is giving Damian's date a makeover of a lifetime. They told me all about it and I sent them up to my mom. They're planning to make Lian and Colin red with furious jealousy. He brought Roy's younger cousin. I think her name was Carrie but they never did mention what her name was. All I know is that those two are just perfect for each other. She's a lot nicer than all the other girls that like Damian. I hope they get married. She'd be such an amazing aunt to my children."**

**"You're not pregnant, are you?" asked Bruce looking around angrily for someone.**

**"No, daddy. I'm not pregnant. You can't expect me to be a virgin my whole life dad."**

**"Until you have a ring on that finger, I expect that you will be."**

**"Oh, daddy. I'll always be your little girl, won't I?"**

**"You better believe it. If he breaks your heart then they'll never find his body."**

**"Jason's mellowed down, hasn't he?"**

**"I was referring to Damian. He's overprotective of you and Roy's cousin. He'll be ready with his arsenal of assassin weapons if either of you get hurt. The thing is, I think that Carrie is the girl that's running around in a Robin's costume. Damian told me that he spotted a teenage girl with red hair fighting some of the Mutants as he drove the Bat-Tank and fired rubber bullets at them. When he was on the ground after taking blows from a crowbar, the girl jumped on the Mutant leader's back and scratched his eyes making it hard for him to see. He managed to punch the girl but not much else since he interfered and Damian fell back to the ground after he made sure that the Mutant leader stayed down. The girl dressed as Robin helped Damian back to the tank and she ran off. She said that she'll meet up with him when the commissioner brought back the Batsignal."**

**"Bruce!" said a woman.**

**They looked and saw a woman about his age being followed by his son and who they assumed was his date.**

**"Selena," he said as he hugged the woman.**

**She surprisingly looked more in shape than most women at her age. Damian didn't change much except that his hair was now in spikes that looked shorter than before. They didn't realize it but the girl with him was Carrie.**

**"Hi, Helena. I'm sorry for not introducing myself earlier. My name is Carrie," she said extending her hand.**

**"A pleasure to meet you. You look amazing. Your face doesn't feel like it's covered with anything right?" she asked.**

**"I don't feel like I have anything on my face. I'm going to recommend the Kyle Industries makeup line to all the girls at my school. They'll love it!" she said.**

**"I love this girl!" Helena said. "Are you going to marry her?"**

**Poor Damian on the screen was taking a drink. He was alarmed about the sudden direction that the conversation and tried to keep himself from spitting his drink. It only resulted in him having a coughing fit as the two girls laughed at him. His father and Selena tried to help him. After he stopped, he glared at his sister, who was still laughing.**

**"Why do you hate me? Do you enjoy watching me nearly die?" he asked.**

**"Only when I'm the one that makes you nearly die," she said.**

**"Why isn't anyone from your company or people of the high society here?" he asks looking around.**

**"'Cause this party is only for people with association with the Justice League, Teen Titans, Terces Society, Young Justice, and the Z Warriors."**

**"Is Cass here then?"**

**"Not sure. She might be."**

**"So the music you'll be playing won't be very appropriate, right?"**

**"This wouldn't be very amazing party if it didn't have it!"**

**"Great."**

**"Lighten up. This way, you can show people your moves and make those two jealous."**

**They heard a song start to play.**

_**Let the beat drop**_

**"Go guys! Make them crazy jealous!"**

**They head to the middle of the dance floor as the lyrics start to fly out of the speakers.**

_**Gotta make it to the center of the circle**_

_**Grab my hand**_

_**Tell the DJ drop the beat **_

_**Don't play some motherfuckin' band**_

**They start to dance. As they did others started to join and they noticed that Colin and Lian were glaring at them. They smiled as they moved until they listened carefully to the song.**

_**That's seven kinds of naughty when you let the beat drop**_

**Their eyes widened and they glanced over at the two jealous red heads and saw that their eyes were wide as well. Damian and Carrie seemed to silently agree on something as they looked at each other and nodded. He took her hand as they listened to the lyrics once more.**

_**So give it to me baby**_

_**Tell me, what's it gonna be?**_

_**Gonna give it to me dirty out where everybody sees?**_

**As those words came out the speakers, Terry's mother gave Terry a gesture to cover Matt's eyes, which he did. They watch Carrie starts to dance dirty. Carrie and Damian start to grind up against each other. They smirked as they saw the look on Colin's and Lian's faces. Others stopped and they watched as they did a combination of dirty dancing.**

**Arsenal and Red Arrow, as well as Roy and Ray, were hooting and whistling. Damian and Terry's mom were blushing beat red and couldn't even look at the screen for the remainder of the song. After they finished the dance, everyone stopped to give them a round of applause. Damian bowed as Carrie curtsied and walked to talk to Helena. Their fingers intertwined as they went to Helena.**

**"Nice show. I thought that their heads were going to explode. I could practically see their heads steaming. You guys having fun?"**

**"We are," they said at the same time, laughing.**

**At first Helena had a confused look on her face until she saw the jealous red heads behind them at a table.**

**"That's great!" she said. "Hey, Care. My dad wants to talk to you. Said he didn't get a chance to talk to you when you moved into the manor."**

**"'Kay. See ya, sis. Be back Dami," she said kissing Damian's cheek.**

**"I have a feeling that there's something you want to ask me," said Damian as Carrie left.**

**They saw Colin move away from the table and head in Carrie's general destination as Lian got closer to Helena and Damian to hear what they were saying.**

**"When are you going to pop the question?" Helena asked.**

**"What do you mean?" Damian asked slightly confused.**

**"When are going to ask her to marry you? Neither of you are getting any younger."**

**"She's fifteen!"**

**"You can propose now and get married when she's eighteen. Or go to Las Vegas."**

**"How do you expect me to even propose without a wedding ring?"**

**Helena pulled a little case out of her purse. Damian opened it and saw a wedding ring.**

**"I always come prepared."**

**"I wish you didn't."**

**He puts the ring in his pocket and saw that Colin was approaching Carrie.**


End file.
